La Sombra del Destino
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: UA. Siempre se dijo que el conocimiento es poder.Un lugar que guarda las historias del mundo. Ahora ese lugar se ve amezado por una sombra que trae el mal . Entra y lee esta fantastica historia.
1. La Sombra del Pasado

Hola amigos lectores. Les traigo una nueva obra salida totalmente de mi cabeza. Es una historia mía original adaptada a Pokemon lo mejor posible para que sea de su agrado.

En esta historia los protagonistas originales se llamaban Kai y Reika pero he decidido que Ash y May ocuparan su lugar. Antes que nada debo advertir que esto es un universo alterno y no habrá pokemones o al menos no de la manera acostumbrada sino que serán bestias sagradas o guardianes interdimensionales. Ya verán.

Otro cambio que debo anunciar es que las personalidades de los protagonistas estarán cambiadas y también sus hábitos y cambios en sus apariencias (Ash tendrá un ojo verde) y forma de vestir. (Serán dark y punk)Y esto no es porque se me ocurrió porque si, sino que necesitaba que fuera así, todo queda explicado en la historia. Léanla conforme avanza y entenderán.

Espero que les guste este primer capítulo, si veo que no tiene mucho éxito lo sacare porque es una historia bastante compleja y cuesta adaptarla. Sin más les dejo con la historia.

**Pareja**: AshxMay (Advanceshipper)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama es originalmente mía y lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.

**Advertencia**: Si son fanáticos de Misty y Casi Ángeles y se ofenden con facilidad por las parodias no lean esta historia (Mas adelante entenderán)

**La Sombra del destino**

**PROLOGO**

"_**Siempre se dijo que el conocimiento es poder. Pero no solamente el conocimiento de la llamada ciencia, sino de todo tipo. Sobre música, flores, comida y muchas otras cosas que van definiendo nuestras historias. Ya que eso es nuestra vida y la vida de todos. Un conjunto de historias, que se van mesclando y uniendo entre ellas como si se trataran de varios tomos de libros de una gran biblioteca.**_

_**¿Pero qué pasaría si eso más cierto de lo que creemos? ¿Qué pasaría si existiera esa biblioteca, llena de tomos, donde nuestras historias personales se guardaran? ¿Y si existiera y fuera la fuente de toda la magia que existe en el mundo?**_

_**Si esto fuera verdad, ¿Dónde queda? ¿Cómo se llega? ¿Cómo se abre la entrada? Y lo importante ¿Quiénes la cuidan? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien quisiera apoderarse de la magia que guarda?**_

_**La biblioteca existe y tiene sus propios guardianes que la han protegido desde el principio. En cada generación nueva, nacen dos guardianes para reemplazar a los viejos y continuar con su misión. **_

_**Ese momento ha llegado, dos guardianes nuevos nacerán y les tocaran enfrentar a todos aquellos que desean usurpar el poder sagrado de la biblioteca. **_

_**No se pierdan sus aventuras. **_

_**Capitulo 1 "La sombra del pasado"**_

Nuestra historia comienza en un lugar desconocido en el mundo. Se puede ver la entrada a un edificio impresionante, tanto por la belleza que posee como por la antigüedad que se le puede atribuir. El edificio es alto, con paredes de color blanco y lleno de ventanales con cristales pintados de diversos colores. Las paredes poseen relieves antiguos y palabras grabadas en diversos idiomas.

Pero lo más impresionante es su entrada, dos columnas de mármol con forma espiralada bajo un techo abovedado, franquean dos puertas enormes de la más fina madera con grabados antiguos al igual que las paredes. En el marco se puede ver una inscripción que rodea a las puertas como un hechizo de protección.

Algo peculiar es que las puertas no poseen cerraduras. Sino más bien tienen como una especie de depresión, como si algo se tuviera que insertar ahí. Al lado hay un letrero de metal totalmente en blanco.

El edificio se encuentra encajado entre unas montañas, como si hubiera sido esculpido por el viento y el agua que rondan en esa zona.

De la nada, un sonido irrumpe el silencio del tranquilo lugar. Ese sonido es como si dos autos que fueran a máxima velocidad chocaran un horrible accidente. De entre el paisaje montañoso salen dos sombras que se mueven a una velocidad increíble, chocándose entre sí demostrando que están un combate.

Estas sombras llegan hasta la entrada del edificio y se separan unos metros para poder analizar mejor a su atacante. Uno de ellos es una hermosa mujer de pelo largo, en un tomo violeta, peinado en dos trenzas. Viste una especie de vestido oriental.

Este es de color rosa, con cuello Mao con bordados dorados y un broche de flor en su lado izquierdo. Es ajustado al cuerpo pero suelto en la zona de las piernas para darle más movilidad. En su espalda lleva un carcaj lleno de flechas y en su mano un arco dorado. En su pecho se ve un colgante en forma de corazón alado con un ojo en el centro.

Su oponente es un hombre de pelo negro largo, el pecho descubierto con un tatuaje de serpiente surcando el pecho, un pantalón negro y una espada en su mano derecha. Sus ojos oscuros reflejan la maldad de su corazón.

-¿Por qué mejor no te rindes y me dices como abrir la entrada?-le grita la mujer.

-¿Crees que te daré el paso a la gran biblioteca?- le responde- Creo que los golpes de afectaron la cabeza.

-Entonces te matare y después quemare la puerta para entrar- le replica lleno de furia.

-Hazlo… si puedes- le sonríe con ojos burlones al tiempo que carga su arco y dispara una flecha a su enemigo.

Esa flecha se rodea con un aura de color rosado y a una increíble velocidad se dirige al hombre. Este lo evade, con algo de dificultad y lanza hacia ella, con su espada en alto dispuesta a matarla.

La mujer interpone su arco para protegerse del ataque y se forma una nueva onda de choque. La batalla continua de esa manera. El hombre moviendo su espada y la mujer atacando y defendiéndose con su arco al mismo tiempo. En un momento, en un golpe de suerte, el hombre despoja a la mujer de su arco y la arrincona contra un muro de piedra.

- Ultima oportunidad- dice al tiempo que aprieta su espada contra el cuello de la mujer- Dame la llave y te perdonare la vida.

Ella tranquila, lo mira a los ojos y con una sonrisa le dice:

-Mátame, si yo muero la siguiente guardiana impedirá que te apoderes de la magia de la biblioteca.

-Tonta, tú lo quisiste.

El levanta la espada, para dar el golpe final. La mujer cierra los ojos a la espera de su destino.

El aire se corta por el golpe de una espada.

La mujer abre los ojos sorprendida y ve como la cabeza de su agresor cae, separada de su cuerpo. A tras de él, hay otro hombre, de pelo negro también pero más corto. Con un traje de estilo similar a la mujer pero en color azul y lleva una espada al hombro.

Este sonríe con amor a la mujer pero con ojos serios y esta corre para abrazarlo.

-Oh Norman-dice con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos- Me salvaste la vida otra vez.

El correspondiendo a su abrazo, con un beso en la frente.

-Sabes que siempre lo hare- le dice con una voz profunda- Caroline eres uno de mis mas grandes tesoros.

-Lo sé - le replico con altanería.

Se miran unos instantes y se estaban por dar un beso cuando una música corta el momento. Norman saca de sus bolsillos un celular que procede a atender.

-Norman-dice cortante. Se queda escuchando un rato a la otra persona- Bueno

Sin más corta. Mira a la mujer que esta junto a él y dice:

-Es hora de llevar a May a la escuela.- con una sonrisa.

Caroline asiente con una sonrisa aun mayor.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(Tokio)

Nuestros ya conocidos personajes están caminando por las calles de su ciudad natal al tiempo que llevan de la mano a una pequeña castañita de ojos color azul que usaba un lindo vestidito de color rosa y con el cabello trenzado. En su cuello se notaba un collar con el mismo símbolo que su madre.

Se notaba que la pequeña estaba triste y que no quería ir al lugar al que sus padres la llevaban. Tenía la mirada baja y de vez en cuando hacia ademanes para soltarse de sus padres y salir corriendo

-¿Qué ocurre May?- le pregunto su madre posando sus ojos en ella-¿No quieres ir a ver a tus amiguitos?

La castañita negó fuertemente al tiempo que unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Sus padres confusos y preocupados se detuvieron para averiguar que ocurría con su amada hija.

-¿Pero porque?- pregunto su ahora preocupado padre. Odiaba que su familia sufriera, no importaba cual sea el motivo.

-Es que ellos se burlan de mi- dijo May – Dicen que soy rara, solo porque no actuó como ellos.

-¿Y qué haces?- dice su madre, desconcertada. No sabía que su hija tuviera costumbres extrañas.

-Es que me gusta sentarme a ver los arboles o me gusta escuchar el viento. A veces siento que me hablara y ellos se ríen de mí.

Sus padres se relajaron un poco con esto y decidieron animar a su hija. Odiaban en serio verla triste.

-No te preocupes-le dice su padre con una sonrisa- Eso no es ser loca sino especial.

May levanta sus húmedos ojos y mira a su padre con un amago de sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- pregunta ilusionada.

-Si- le afirma su madre. Esperaba que su hija no sintiera rechazo por el futuro que le esperaba.

-Entonces ya no les hare más caso a esos tontos.

-Ese es el ánimo que quiero- le dice su padre-¿Vamos?

La castañita asiente más contenta y parten los tres rumbo al colegio.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

May se encontraba en el patio del colegio, sentada en una banca con los ojos cerrados, escuchando como el viento movía las hojas de los arboles. Ella no mentía cuando decía que podía escuchar un murmullo semejante a voces. No podía distinguir que decían pero aun así era relajante.

Estaba en eso cuando unos niños se le acercaron con una actitud burlona y amenazante.

-¡Miren es la loca que escucha voces!- grito uno y los otros rieron.

-¿Qué te dicen ahora?-siguió otro con la burla- ¿Qué eres fea y rara?

Todos los que estaban cerca comenzaron a reírse de May pero ella se levanto y se enfrento a ellos, dispuesta a defenderse.

-No estoy loca-dijo-Mi papi me dijo que eso no es ser rara sino especial.

-Pues tu papi te mintió- le respondió uno cruelmente-Porque si estás loca.

-Y eres fea y rara- aporto otro.

Al ver que los niños seguían burlándose de ella, no pudo más y empujo a uno con tanta fuerza que cayó al piso. Este se levanto enojado y con una seña hizo que sus amigos rodearan a May.

Se pusieron frente a ella con una actitud intimidante y ella asustada, cerró los ojos y retrocedió nos pasos.

-Ahora veras- le dijo uno de ellos, alzando su puño.

May con los ojos aun cerrados, se encogió y espero para ver qué era lo que ocurría. En eso una vos seguida de una silueta apareció en el lugar

-¡Déjenla!- grito un chico de pelo negro corto, moreno más alto que May y con unas zetas en sus mejillas. Curiosamente uno de sus ojos era marrón y el otro verde. Al tiempo que grito alzo de igual manera su puño y golpeo al chico en su mejilla que retrocedió asustado.

May al escuchar al chico, abrió los ojos y miro la espalda del chico. Este usaba unos pantalones azules con una remera negra y una gorra roja.

-¡Miren es el otro raro!- dijo el chico que había sido golpeado- Nadie te invito a esta fiesta.

-Si, pero no dejare que molesten y golpeen a una niña asustada- Y se puso en pose de pelea.

Los otros niños miraron a su supuesto jefe a la espera de nuevas instrucciones. Este, algo asustado por la fuerza del niño, solo se dio la vuelta y con altanería dijo:

-Vámonos, no valen la pena- al tiempo que todos se retiraban.

May contenta de que la defendiera, miro con una sonrisa al niño que seguía de espalda. Este miraba a los que se habían ido y pensaban que realmente eran unos cobardes. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la niña que lo había salvado y que lo envolvía en un apretado abrazo. Este algo tenso y sonrojado solo se quedo quieto.

-Gracias-dijo May con la cara hundida en su pecho.

-De nada- le respondió mirando hacia el otro lado. Las muestras de afecto realmente le avergonzaban.

-Me llamo May- dijo la castaña al tiempo que lo soltaba y extendía una mano hacia él con una cálida sonrisa.

El chico miro la mano y de dio la vuelta, al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a su cabeza.

-Soy Ash- dijo simplemente.

May un poco desconcertada al principio, simplemente se rio. El chico le recordaba a su padre.

-Gracias por defenderme- dijo nuevamente. Se acerco al chico para darle vuelta y señalo la banca en la que antes estaba sentada. El la miro neutral pero procedió a sentarse en lugar indicado. Pronto May le hizo compañía.

-No hay porque- dijo con tono indiferente- Mi mama siempre me enseño a defender a las mujeres.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu mama?- dijo y de manera apresurada agrego- La mía Caroline.

-Delia- dijo mirando hacia el otro lado. A May no se le escapo un rastro de dolor en la vos de Ash

-¿Le pasa algo?- dijo preocupada.

-Está enferma-y rápidamente se volteo y con tono serio- No quiero hablar de ello.

May desconcertada otra vez con su nuevo amigo, decidió hacerle caso. No quería hacerlo enojar y que la dejara nuevamente sola.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-dijo para cambiar el tema.

-Ocho- y con la mirada le hizo la misma pregunta.

-Yo tengo siete. Ahora entiendo porque no te veía en el salón. Eres más grande.

Ash no agrego nada y se quedaron en silencio. Y por extraño que pareciera no era incomodo. A May le recordaba a esos silencios en donde podía escuchar las voces del viento. Ash también estaba cómodo. No era de muchas palabras y le gustaba ver que la niña no era una parlanchina. De pronto algo que dijo uno de los chicos le vino a la mente y se quedo pensativa por no saber cómo abordar el tema.

-Quieres saber porque esos chicos me llamaron raro- dijo Ash leyéndole el pensamiento.

La castaña asintió con algo de vergüenza y color rojo en sus mejillas.

-Es por esto- dijo y señalo sus ojos de distintos colores.

-¡Ah! Es verdad- dijo notando el color dispar por primera vez- Tienes los ojos de distinto color. No lo había notado.

-¿En serio?- comento extrañado- Normalmente es lo primero que notan en mi.

-En serio- dijo la niña avergonzada- No me había dado cuenta.

Ash la miro a los ojos largamente y May se sintió intimidada. Como si esos ojos pudieran atravesarla. De pronto Ash hizo algo que la castaña no se esperaba. Se largo a reír con una carcajada limpia.

-Al fin alguien más distraído que yo- la miro sonriente- Me caes bien.

May lo miro muy contenta. Era la primera vez que alguien aparte de sus padres le decía eso. Casi se largo a llorar pero no quiso que su amigo la tomara por loca. Así que hizo lo único coherente que se le ocurrió.

Extendió otra vez su mano hacia Ash al tiempo que preguntaba

-¿Amigos?- su voz tenía mucha felicidad y esperanza.

-Amigos- confirmo Ash tomándole de la mano.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Así sellaron una amistad entre ellos. Se hicieron buenos amigos y siempre estaban juntos en los descansos del colegio. El chico fue algunas veces a su casa y hasta salieron varias veces juntos tanto a la plaza como al parque de diversiones o a la heladería. Curiosamente Ash nunca la invito a su casa o hablo de su madre más de lo necesario.

Ese fue una año muy feliz para ellos dos. Pero por desgracia la suerte no les sonrió mucho ya que la madre de Ash empeoro mucho de su enfermedad. Para intentar curarla, su padre anuncio que iban a tener que ir a Osaka para iniciar un nuevo tratamiento. Eso puso muy tristes a nuestros amigos por que se tenía que despedir.

Ash partía en ese mismo momento y May había venido a despedirse juntos con sus padres. Ellos simplemente le desearon buena suerte y se apartaron para que los amigos pudieran despedirse.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho- dijo May con lagrimas y conteniendo el llanto.

-Yo también- dijo Ash mirando hacia otro lado. Intentaba ser fuerte por ella.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver verdad?- pregunto temerosa.

-Tenlo por seguro- le afirmo el chico con seguridad.

May ya no pudo aguantar más y corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo con la intención de abrazarlo. Pero sin querer tropezó y cayó sobre Ash. Más específicamente sobre él y sin querer sus bocas se encontraron en un tímido y pequeño beso.

Sonrojados y avergonzados, se separaron rápidamente y Ash corrió hacia el auto donde estaban sus padres próximos a partir hacia su nuevo hogar. Al subirse levanto su mano y se despidió de su mejor amiga.

Ella imito su acción y quedo largo rato de esa manera viendo como el auto se llevaba a su mejor amigo lejos de ella por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Sin darse cuenta que su collar comenzaba a brillar.

Sus padres si notaron esto puesto que el collar de Caroline también brillaba. Solo se miraron con una sonrisa de resignación y rogaron porque el destino sea piadoso con esos niños.

Porque los nuevos guardianes habían sido elegidos.

Continuara.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

N/A:

Muy bien acá concluye el primer capítulo de esta historia. Si han llegado hasta aqui los felicito y agradezco por tenerme paciencia con mis locuras. Esta es claro ejemplo de ello porque resulto de la mescla de varias ideas y fabulas que leí. Sin mencionar la psicología que siempre están presente en mis fics.

No quería sonar arrogante ni nada en la introducción pero es que esta historia es importante para mí ya que es mi original total y esta es mi forma de darla a conocer y de entre todas las series que escribo esta es la que mejor se adaptaba. Por favor entiéndame.

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios con sus dudas, criticas y amenazas. Aviso para el siguiente capítulo que habrá un salto temporal y aparecerán nuevos personajes. Les pido que si leen esto no tomen nada por sentado ya que todo estará lleno de sorpresas.

Les respondo unas posibles dudad: May será hija única, Brock aparecerá por ahí (Max no sé dónde ponerlo todavía) y pikachu y evee también. El lechuga metrosexual también al igual que Misty.

Besos y mucha suerte


	2. La Sombra de las Sorpresas

Hola lectores hoy hice actualización doble vieron. Espero que no se acostumbren ya que esto fue por una situación especial. Tenia mucho tiempo libre.

Bueno con la historia, como advertí la otra vez hoy habrá un salto temporal como tambien habrá personajes nuevos y muchas sorpresas. A los que están leyendo espero que no me maten por que leerán. Recuerden que en este fic nada es lo que parece.

Suerte y que lo disfruten

Pajera: AshxMay

Disclamier: Los personajes no me pertenecen y ya conocen el discurso.

**Capitulo 2 La sombra de las sorpresas**

(Nueve años después)

La luz se colaba en una habitación completamente decorada de color rosa, las sabanas, los almohadones, las cortinas y las paredes. También había osos de peluche, unicornios conejos, los almohadones tenían forma de corazón. Se podía ver un gran espejo sobre un tocador lleno de productos femeninos y varios perfumees.

Al lado estaba el armario con las puertas abiertas, pero contrario a lo que uno podía esperar la ropa era toda de color oscura y el color predominante era el negro. Había cintos con tachas, prendedores con calaveras y varios símbolos góticos.

También si se podían ver poster de grupos de música rock con otros de pop. Por lo que se podía deducir la dueña de esta habitación debía tener una personalidad bastante particular.

La luz del sol por fin se colaba hasta la cama llegando hasta el rostro de la joven que dormía entre la pila de sabanas muy abrazada a un peluche que se asemejaba a un dragón. Su semblante dormido comienza a cambiar y da signos de que se va despertar.

Sus ojos se abren y dejan ver un hermoso color azul, aunque tenía rastros de delineador negro. Su boca emitió un bostezo y sus manos se frotaron por sus ojos esparciendo mas las manchas negras.

Se estiro completamente y ya despierta dio un brinco fuera de la cama. Cuando las sabanas se cayeron, dejaron ver una delicada silueta femenina enfundada en una camiseta negra con un corazón en el centro, sus lindas piernas que llevaban un bóxer negro también con corazones rojos.

-¡Buenas días Drago!-dijo abrazando a su peluche- ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

Se dirigió a su armario y tomando las ropas del día se dirigió hacia el baño dispuesta a empezar un nuevo día. Y por supuesto festejar su cumpleaños.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sus padres estaban en la cocina. Su madre estaba preparando el desayuno mientras que Norman degustaba su café de manera tranquila. Ambos escucharon el grito de su hija al despertar y sonrieron ante el entusiasmo de May por su cumpleaños número 16.

-Parece que está contenta-aporto su madre, sin mirar a su marido.

-Si- dijo simplemente Norman. De repente semblante cambio o mejor dicho se puso más serio- Hoy es el día.

Caroline dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dio vuelta dejando soltar un profundo suspiro. Hoy era el día en que le develarían a su hija su destino.

-Lo sé- dijo mirando a su marido- Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si esta lista para esto. ¿Hay noticias de el?

Norman simplemente negó con la cabeza. Y es que todavía faltaba una pieza importante en el tablero. Sin mencionar detalles íntimos de la misión que solo los interesados podían saber.

-No puedo evitar preocuparme por el también- dijo Caroline con voz maternal.

-Llegara-dijo Norman- Pero todo esto traerá problemas.

-No tienes que decírmelo- dijo ella y de la nada su sonrisa apareció- Pero se solucionara. Como paso con nosotros.

De pronto su sonrisa se hizo más coqueta y Norman no pudo evitar voltear colorado, abrumado por el peso de los recuerdos. Asintió mirando la pared y dejo oír en un murmullo:

-Eso espero.

Caroline se largo a reír, enternecida por la actitud de su marido.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

De vuelta con May que acaba de salir del baño y en ese momento se estaba preparando para ir al colegio. Se había puesto un pañuelo negro con puntos fucsias en el cabello. Una remera negra con un corazón fucsia en el centro y alas blancas, una pollera negra algo corta de algodón, medias de red y unas zapatillas negras.

Complementaban su atuendo sus pulseras de plata en las muñecas y su infaltable collar con el dije de corazón alado con el ojo medio. Ahora se estaba poniendo el delineador en sus ojos para resaltar su tono azul.

Cuando termino, se miro contenta al espejo y aprobó a su doble. Muy entusiasmada agarro su mochila llena de útiles escolares y bajo brincando las escaleras de dos en dos. Realmente adoraba sus cumpleaños ya que siempre le daban bonitos regalos.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina de una patada y grito a todo pulmón:

-¡¡Buenos días!! ¡¡Llego la festejada!!- sus padres miraron algo apenados la actitud infantil de su hija. Realmente algunas cosas nunca cambiaban en esa familia.

-Feliz cumpleaños hija-saludo Caroline al tiempo que la abrazaba- Veo que estas muy contenta hoy.

-Si, no siempre se cumple dieciséis años o ¿sí?- pregunto confundida.

-Jajaja, realmente no importa lo mucho que crezca siempre será mi bebe- dijo su papa.

-¡Que dijiste!- pregunto indignada May y con el puño en alto dispuesta a golpear a su padre.

-Nada- se apresuro por decir Norman, temeroso de una represalia.

-¿Y mis regalos?- dejando su furia extrema para pasar a una alegría extrema.

-Los tendrás a la tarde- dijo Caroline mirando a la bipolar de su hija.

-Bueno- May resignada al tener que esperar por sus regalos, comenzó a desayunar.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

May ahora corría rápidamente hacia el colegio, debido que se le había hecho tarde después de una pelea con su padre. Es que este solo abandonaba su habitual seriedad para hacerle bromas a ella. Cosa que ella odiaba, claro está.

Iba tan apurada y tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se fijo en el camino y término chocando con un joven que iba caminando por la calle de lo más tranquilo. Llevaba una mochila y pareciera que iba también al colegio pero se notaba que no le importaba llegar tarde.

-Ouch-dijo May al caer al piso y se sostenía la cabeza con signos de dolor- Eso duele.

-Deberías ser más atenta.- le reprendió una voz grave.

Ella levanto su mirada y vio al joven que la miraba a través de unos anteojos oscuros. Se notaba que era alto y llevaba una gorra negra y roja hacia tras. Algo de su mirada no le gusto porque sentía que podía ver a través de ella como unos rayos x.

Sin decir nada y sin cambiar su semblante, el chico estiro una de sus manos hacia ella con intenciones de querer ayudarla. May miro primero con algo de desconfianza la mano enfundada en un guante negro sin dedos y la termino aceptando.

Ya levantada y sacudiéndose el polvo que había ganado en su excursión al piso, se dispuso a disculparse y agradecerse cuando vio que el sujeto la estaba mirando descaradamente. Eso no le gusto y cuando estaba por gritarle, se escucho.

-Lindas piernas- dijo con una mueca burlona y señalando hacia ella.

Entonces se dio cuenta que su falda se había levantado un poco y estaba enseñando más de lo debido. Avergonzada, se acomodo mejor la falda y siguió su camino indignada sin antes darse la vuelta y gritar:

-¡Pervertido!

El joven solo sonrió y tomo el mismo camino de la joven de manera tranquila.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

May había llegado al colegio y se encontraba en la puerta esperando por alguien. La gente pasaba pero estaba muy metida en su mundo. En su interior todavía se gestaba furia contra ese atrevido joven con el que se había chocado antes.

"Ese pervertido, en vez de avisarme se dedico a observarme. ¿Quién se cree que es? Aunque debo decir que era lindo y si me miraba de esa manera debe ser que le gustaba lo que veía. Por ende me dijo linda de una manera rara. Pero bueno no debo pensar así sobretodo porque tengo…"

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sus ojos fueron tapados por una mano a la par que sentía un olor a rosas enfrente de ella. Su interior se emociono y tuvo que contenerse por querer dar saltos. Sabía que esa actitud de niña a él no le gustaba.

-Adivina quién soy- le ordeno una voz un tanto fría.

Ella se dio la vuelta emocionada y dijo con vos suave:

-Drew- le dijo a su novio que estaba con un ramo de rosas rojas y una mirada cálida pero un tanto distante. El joven tenía el pelo verde, misma estatura que ella y usaba unos jeans azules con una remera negra por debajo de una chaqueta lila.

-Feliz cumpleaños – le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. May se sonrojo un poco y agarro el ramo de flores para después ofrecer su mano a su novio y entrar juntos al colegio.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

May estaba sentada en su pupitre en el aula, mirando por la ventana. Todavía amaba ver los arboles y sus hojas mecidas por el viento. Su novio no tenía clases con ella en su misma aula, por haber preferido una orientación distinta, así que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Sus pensamientos volaban libremente una vez más, al tiempo que sentía el murmullo de la clase. Sin querer volvía a pensar en ese joven de la mañana. Tal vez porque le recordaba a una persona que no veía hacia tiempo.

De pronto fue sacada una vez más de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su profesor Rupert que anunciaba a la clase:

-A partir de hoy, tendremos un nuevo estudiante que viene desde Osaka. Así que espero que lo traten bien.

Dicho esto entro un joven que sorprendió por completo a May Era alto, usaba una camisa roja por encima de otra negra, una gorra roja y negra hacia atrás, pantalones oscuros con un cinto de tachas, botas, guantes negros sin dedos y gafas oscuras.

-¡Tu!-grito May sin poderse contener. Era el mismo chico con el que se había chocado y que no había dejado de meterse en su cabeza en toda la mañana.

-Señorita May- intervino el profesor- ¿Acaso conoce al joven Ash?

Esa información proceso lentamente en su cerebro. Su amigo, su primer y mejor amigo, al que no veía desde hacia nueve años. Estaba frente a ella. Se habían chocado y no se habían reconocido.

Y le dijo que tenía lindas piernas.

-¡¡Ash!!-grito más fuerte.

-Encantado de verte a ti también May- le dijo para sacarse sus anteojos negros y dejar ver sus ojos bicolores.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Las clases se habían pausado para dar lugar al descanso de media mañana. Era un día agradable que invitaba a sentarse y disfrutar del paisaje para relajarse. Eso mismo hacia Ash en esos momentos. Estaba sentado contra un árbol con los ojos cerrados, las manos atrás de su cabeza y sus auriculares en sus odios.

Realmente amaba escuchar música, era como si pensamientos no pudieran entrar en su mente y sentía que su ruidoso cerebro se calmaba por un rato.

De pronto sintió como una persona se ponía enfrente suyo, aun con los ojos cerrados sentía la intensidad de esos ojos azules. Si eran azules, porque sabía quién era. La conocía tan bien que sabía que vendría a reclamarle sus años de silencio. Sonrió pensando en que se había tardado en llegar.

-May- dijo simplemente mientras la veía con sus ojos bicolores. No se equivoco, si las miradas matasen, seguro que el ya lo habría hecho, mínimo unas diez veces.

-¿Qué paso contigo?- le exigió. Si no lo había golpeado, es porque lo hubiera enterrado en la tierra y así no le podría responder.

-Podría preguntar lo mismo- dijo alzando su mirada, para bruscamente bajarla para recorrer sus ropas- ¿Qué paso con tus vestidos rosas?

A May no le escapo el tono de burla en la voz de Ash. Y por más que su mente quiso gritarle que no cambie el tema se tranquilizo. De verdad quería repuestas. Las cartas fueron algo común al principio de su separación pero al año se detuvieron bruscamente y no volvió a saber nada más de él.

-Dime que paso- volvió a exigir- No me llamaste mas, ni una carta. Dime que ocurrió.

Ash dejo su semblante para pasar a uno frio y duro. El cambio fue tan radical que May se asusto por la implicación de hechos que eso llevaba. Su corazón temió lo peor pero aun así quiso saber lo ocurrido.

Pero Ash no sacio su curiosidad porque volvió a voltear su cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos bajo la sombra de los arboles. En un tono frio y cortante que su amiga nunca le conoció, le respondió

-No te importa.

May profundamente herida y furiosa, solo atino a mirarlo con ira, apretando fuertemente sus manos para contenerse las ganas de golpearlo. Quiso llorar, quiso gritar. Quiso hacer tantas cosas pero solo pudo temblar de la impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

Sin decir nada más y después de fulminarlo con la mirada una vez más, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse. Si el tonto no quería decirle nada, no lo obligaría. Obviamente su amigo había cambiado mucho y aquel chico que había conocido no existía más.

-Mama murió, papa se fue después. Estoy solo- escucho su voz en su espalda. Las palabras habían salido de manera rápida, como si al decirlas de manera rápida dolieran menos.

Sorprendida una vez más, se dio la vuelta para encontrarlo de pie en frente de ella, mirándola con esos ojos que eran como rayos x en su ser. Acerco su cara lentamente a la de ella y de manera fugaz le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños May- le dijo para retirarse y dejarla sola bajo la sombra del árbol. Lo vio alejarse, y se llevo la mano a su mejilla. Triste y a la vez conmovida, pensó en todo lo que su amigo había tenido que sufrir.

Sin darse cuenta una lagrima cayo de sus ojos.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

May llego a su casa un poco más decaída pero aun así alegre por la perspectiva del regalo que sus padres le habían prometido. Ellos siempre le habían regalado cosas prácticas y que además iban de acuerdo a ella y a su personalidad.

Como su collar con el dije de corazón. Se lo habían dado al cumplir cinco años. Su mama le había dicho que tenía era una costumbre que todas las mujeres de la familia lo llevaran y que tenía un significado oculto, que se lo dirían al crecer.

Al tiempo que entraba a su casa y se dirigía a la sala para recibir su regalo, pensaba con que cosa la sorprenderían en esta ocasión. Sus padres la esperan en el sillón, algo emocionados y enfrente de ellos, sobre la mesa ratona del centro había una gran caja rosa con un moño de color negro.

Emocionada dio un grito y corrió para abrirla. Deshizo el moño y rompió el papel que cubría la caja. Ahogando un grito de emoción levanto la tapa para ver el contenido de la misma. Cuando lo hizo no supo cómo reaccionar ante lo que había adentro.

En ella se podía ver un arco de color blanco con relieves en forma de hojas y grabados extraños. También estaba un carcaj lleno de flechas verdes y lo más impresionante, un vestido de estilo oriental de color rosado con detalles dorados y un dibujo de flor en uno de sus lados. Sinceramente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Esto es enserio?- pregunto a sus padres totalmente desconcertada. Ellos solo la miraban en silencio, esperando una respuesta.

-Me gusta… creo- dijo para no decepcionarlos- Pero sinceramente no se para me servirían.

En eso su papa dio un suspiro y se levanto para avanzar hacia uno de los estantes que adornaban la sala.

-Tenemos que hablar- fue todo lo que dijo. Oprimió algo y una de las paredes que estaban se corrió dejando ver un pasaje. May miro sorprendida a su padre y después paso a su madre que le devolvió una sonrisa.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La castaña miro a su alrededor, muy sorprendida por la sala en la que se encontraba. Esta era blanca y se asemejaba a un templo antiguo, había cuadros bastante extraños adornando las paredes. Al igual que unas armas que ella nunca había visto. También había unos armarios por el lugar.

Lo más extraño era que en uno de los lados había como una vasija de oro que tenia fuego adentro. Por encima de esta y siendo acariciada por las llamas había una esfera de cristal roja. Esa pared era ocupada por un relieve que representaba un edificio antiguo rodeado por montañas.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Mira May- dijo su madre seria, a la par que su padre sacaba un frasco de entre sus ropas con una especie de arena azul y la extendía por el piso- Hay algo que debemos contarte.

"Nuestra familia, a lo largo de varias generaciones, por decir desde el principio hemos sido los guardianes de un lugar muy importante. Un lugar sagrado al que solo unos pocos se les permite entrar. Nosotros hemos sido los protectores de la llave de ese lugar."

"Ahora ese deber es tuyo. Tuyo y el de tu compañero"- termino de decir su madre.

El silencio fue incomodo. Muy incomodo. A May no le terminaba de entrar toda esa información. Sinceramente era mucho para ella. Primero Ash, luego esto. ¿Qué su familia era guardiana o algo por el estilo? Quiso creer que era una broma pero el raro tono serio de su madre lo hacía improbable.

-¿Realmente esperan que me crea todo esto?- dijo ella, muy confundida.

-No solo que la creas, sino que la aceptes para cumplir tu destino- le respondió Norman que continuaba esparciendo la arena en el piso.

-Cuando llegue tu compañero, te lo explicaremos bien- dijo Caroline con una sonrisa.

-Y ese ¿Quién es?- dijo cada vez mas aturdida.

-Es una persona que te ayudara con tu misión. Es una persona que fue elegida por tu corazón.

-¿Por mi corazón?-pregunto con duda y llevándose las manos al pecho- ¿Cómo es eso?

-Fue la persona con que te diste tu primer beso de amor- dijo Caroline abrazando a su hija para darle un poco de contención contra todo lo que se enfrentaba.

-¡¿En serio?!- dijo apartándose ilusionada. Su mente encontró alivio al saber que al menos Drew la ayudaría contra esto que se le venía encima.

-Ahora lo traeremos y les explicaremos todo- dijo su padre. Termino de esparcir la arena y haciendo unos símbolos con las manos, la arena empezó a brillar y un humo color azul empezó a surgir.

En ese humo una silueta comenzó a surgir y a tomar forma definida. La castaña estaba contenta de ver como su novio surgía, gracias a lo que pensaba que era magia. La silueta termino de aparecer y el humo comenzó a desparecer. Antes de que ese se fuera por completo una voz masculina y muy enojada se dejo oír.

-¿¡Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí!?- grito haciendo ademanes bruscos.

May reconoció la voz e inmediatamente se acerco al joven que seguía gritando insultos y maldiciones en medio del humo. La jovencita tomo la figura por los hombros y lo obligo a salir del humo para verlo mejor y confirmar sus sospechas.

-¡ASH/MAY!- gritaron al verse a los ojos y reconocerse. Inmediatamente se voltearon hacia los padres de May para seguir gritando.

-¡¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo acá?!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////N/A:

¿Qué tal les cayo la sopresa? Resulta que nuestros amigos han cambiado mucho en estos 9 años que pasaron. Ash dio un adelanto de lo que le paso a el pero ¿y may? ¿Qué es eso que sale con Drew? ¿Cuál sera el destino que les esperara en el futuro?

Esto sera respondido en el siguiente capitulo. Espero que hallan notado detalles interesantes como que a May nadie mas aparte de Drew la saludo por su cumpleaños y como su vida parece girar entorno este. Tambien Ash no es ningun nene despistado. Ojala hallan captado las esencias de sus personalidades. Es decir la bipolaridad de May y su complicada manera de pensar y la irritabilidad de Ash.

Para dejar mas datos, el personaje original que es el novio de la protagonista se llama Kevin y es bastante parecido a Drew en la personalidad. Aunque mi amiga que los dibuja dijo que insulto a Kevin poniendo a alguien tan gay en su lugar. Veremos si Drew desarrolla bien su papel.

Les dejo y mucha suerte espero sus criticas


	3. La Sombra de la Verdad

Hola, lectores y amantes del Advance como yo. Les traigo hoy un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Me alegra mucho saber que tanto esta como la otra historia hayan sido aceptadas y eso me motiva a escribir, es por eso de la razón de una nueva doble actualización.

Pasando al capítulo, nuevas sorpresas y más problemas se revelan, a la par que descubrimos o mejor dicho recordamos sucesos del pasado. También las distintas personalidades se van definiendo al igual que el camino que deben seguir.

Para los que esperan que los pokemones aparezcan su aparición no está lejana. Paciencia que ya saldrán. Pasando a otro tema, me cambie el Nick!!!!! Esto lo hice por una razón simple, mi Nick siempre señala sobre que series estoy trabajando. Soy Naru, cuando escribo Naruto, Evans cuando trabajo con Soul Eater. Y ahora que deje a Naruto un poco de lado (por faltas de ideas) soy Haruka. Jajaja si publico un fic Hellsing terminare siendo Seras.

Les dejo y los leo en las notas de abajo.

**PAREJA:** AshxMay

**Disclaimer**: Solo la trama es de mi autoría.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**Capitulo 3 La Sombra de la verdad.**_

Dos jóvenes se hallaban confundidos, inmersos en una situación que les superaba por completo. Primero tuvieron su reencuentro, después de nueve años de no verse. Luego, descubren que cada uno carga cicatrices de su pasado, que los marcaron cambiando su forma de ser.

Y ahora esto. Una supuesta misión para defender un lugar sagrado de dudosa existencia. Ash abrigaba grandes dudas y se mostraba muy hostil ante la situación. No dejaba de maldecir entre dientes y mirar mal a los padres de la castaña.

May, por su parte, si bien también estaba dudosa por todo, conocía a sus padres y sabía que ellos (especialmente su padre) no eran capaces de hacer bromas de este tipo. Lo que más le intrigaba a ella era que Ash era el supuesto "elegido" de corazón. Ella estaba segura que Drew había sido persona con la que había tenido su primer beso. Así que no sabía que pintaba el chico en esto.

En este momento las dos parejas estaban sentadas ante una mesa cuadrada, era baja por lo que se podían sentar en el piso. Estaban tomando un té que había preparado Caroline con el motivo de aligerar los ánimos.

En un lado la pajera de jóvenes desconcertados y en el otro la pareja de adultos que buscaban la manera de contar lo que estaba ocurriendo para Ash y May entendieran y creyeran la situación.

-Bueno se esta situación por el momento del parece algo loca y difícil de creer-comenzó a explicar Caroline.

-No- interrumpió Ash y con voz sarcástica agrego- Me parece la situación más lógica y verosímil que he visto en mi vida.

-No interrumpas a mi madre- le dijo May enojada y dándole un golpe en cabeza.

-Y tu no me pegues- dijo Ash molesto y alzando un poco el tono de voz.

-¡No me grites!-le grita May, levantándose furiosa y apuntándole con el dedo.

-¡Tu eres la que me está gritando a mí!- le replica parándose también.

-¡TONTO!- le grita totalmente furiosa.

-¡PLANA!- le insulta él a su vez.

Y así comenzaron una discusión que era más propia de unos nenes de 5 años que de jóvenes de su edad. Los insultos y las maldiciones no se hicieron esperar, resaltando el comportamiento infantil de los involucrados.

Esta pelea fue cortada de una manera curiosa. En medio del griterío, una risa clara cada vez más potente se dejo oír, alterando considerablemente a Ash y May Se dieron la vuelta hacia el lugar de la risa y se sorprendieron al ver a Caroline riéndose muy animadamente.

-Es lindo ver que se llevan tan bien- dijo en medio de sus risas- Serán buenos compañeros.

Los aludidos la vieron sorprendidos para darse la vuelta y mirarse entre ellos. Al chocar sus ojos, el enojo volvió pero antes de que la discusión comenzara una vez más, Norman la interrumpió.

-Siéntense- dijo en su habitual tono frio- Hay mucho por hablar.

El tono empleado sirvió para calmar los ánimos y hacer que los jóvenes se sentaran una vez más y escuchar a la madre de May iniciar su relato.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo (y esto es algo que le aclare a May) por mas difícil de creer que sea, nuestra familia ha sido la guardiana de un lugar sagrado. Este lugar es importante porque alberga los conocimientos de todo el mundo sin mencionar que es la fuente de la magia que existe.

"Tanto Norman como yo hemos sido los protectores durante varios años, hemos peleado para mantener ese lugar a salvo de todos aquellos que han querido profanarlo. Hasta ahora. Y ha llegado el momento de pasar ese legado a ti mi querida hija."

May miro con cara neutral a sus padres. Sinceramente esto era cada vez más difícil de creer. No solo estaba el hecho de que la magia existía, sino que no se podía imaginar a sus padres luchando o manejando armas. Y todo para defender un supuesto lugar sagrado.

-Bueno, supongamos que les creo-dijo Ash con voz irritada- Eso sería deber de May ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

Caroline miro fijamente a Ash por unos momentos para después largarse a reír nuevamente. El chico lo miro muy ofendido porque no sabía cuál era la gracia del asunto.

- Se nota que eres una buena persona Ash- dijo sorprendiendo a este- Me alegra saber que mi hija estará en buenas manos.

"Como iba diciendo, ese es el deber de May Pero se necesitan ser dos para poder realizar la tarea. Y ambos han sido elegidos para ello. May ha sido elegida de manera natural porque es la hija de los dos anteriores guardianes. Pero tú has sido el elegido de otra manera un poco más distinta. Tu ha sido elegido por el corazón de May

Ash la miro totalmente incrédulo. Esa respuesta no le satisfacía de ninguna manera. Sin mencionar que se le antojaba muy cursi. Miro a May en busca de una respuesta más esclarecedora pero la castaña se veía tan confundida como él.

-Ya antes me habías dicho eso- apunto la castaña- Pero no entiendo porque supuestamente es el "elegido" de mi corazón.

-Muy simple- explico su madre- Cuando los guardianes tienen un hijo o hija este se convertirá automáticamente en el siguiente. Pero también es el encargado de elegir a su compañero o compañera.

"Y esto pasa cuando da su primer beso de amor verdadero. Este sentimiento hace posible que los guardianes cumplan con éxito su tarea, debido a que los sostienen para realizar la dura prueba que deben cumplir. Sin mencionar que hacen que se cuiden de uno al otro."

-Pero mama – dijo liberando una duda- Mi primer beso lo tuve con Drew, no con Ash. Entonces ¿Por qué él?

Para sorpresa de ella su mama volvió a reír. Ash miraba esta escena ya harto ¿Es que esa mujer no se podía tomar nada en serio? Miro al padre de May que casi no había hablado y percibió que el también estaba algo avergonzado por la actitud de su mujer.

-¿Es que no se acuerdan?- pregunto Caroline

-¿Acordarnos qué?- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-El día de su despedida, May tropezó y te beso. O ¿Es que ya olvidaron?

De pronto ese recuerdo volvió a sus memorias. Era cierto ellos se habían besado siendo más pequeños. Pero eso no los tranquilizo, debido a que si eso era cierto, eso significaba que ellos estaban enamorados. O al menos lo estaban cuando eran más chicos.

Y eso era algo que ellos no estaban dispuestos a aceptar.

Al ver el silencio de los jóvenes, Caroline se rio pícaramente. Estos se sonrojaron y voltearon la vista avergonzados. Sin querer se miraron de reojo para ver al otro en sus mismas condiciones. Esto los apeno más.

- Y así fue como Ash terminó siendo elegido para ser tu compañero- concluyo Caroline.

El silencio se instalo en la sala. Tanto Ash como May meditaron las palabras de la mujer. La situación estaba cobrando increíblemente algo de sentido. Por lado estaba una historia un tanto increíble y algo cursi pero en cierta manera la forma de Ash de aparecer en la sala como por magia les daba cierta confirmación.

-Es hora de pasar a asuntos más prácticos.- dijo Norman escuetamente, sacando misteriosamente dos cajas. Una rosa, que May reconoció, y otra de color azul- Acá adentro se encuentran los elementos necesarios para su misión.

-¡Un momento!- volvió a estallar Ash- Yo nunca dije que aceptaba esto. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de creerlo todavía.

-Entonces, te lo probaremos- contesto sencillamente Norman- Abre la caja.

El azabache lo hizo y comenzó a sacar su contenido para examinarlo. Era un conjunto de color azul al estilo oriental, también tenía los mismos bordados dorados y el dibujo de la flor. También estaba una espada, con una perla negra en la empuñadura y la hoja grabada con caracteres extraños.

- ¿Y esto como probara que lo que dicen es verdad?- pregunto el joven escéptico.

-Póntelo- dijo serio y apuntando al traje- Tu también May

- ¡Si piensan que me pondré algo con una flor, están muy equivocados!- gritaron los dos.

-No creo que eso sea un problema- respondió Norman inmutable. Caroline simplemente se reía por el berrinche.

-Pero…- seguían quejándose.

-Ahora- dijo frio y mirándolos a los ojos.

Asustados, asintieron tragando saliva. Por la mente de Ash pensó que la actitud poco seria de Caroline no estaba tan mal.

-Hay unos baños al fondo de la habitación- dijo para añadir pícaramente- No se espíen.

Tal vez no debía sacar conclusiones tan rápidas.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Cuando salieron, del baño todavía quejándose aunque esta vez con razón. La ropa no solo no era de su estilo sino que también les quedada grande. Bastante.

El vestido a May le quedaba largo y muy flojo en el pecho. Es que su mama tenía un cuerpo más desarrollado que el de ella. Ash por su parte, era casi de la misma estatura que Norman pero era más delgado y no tan fornido.

-Esto me queda muy grande- se quejo May

-Te pasa por plana- le dijo Ash en burla.

-¡Que sepas que mis pechos son bonitos!-estallo May

-Si tu lo dices – dijo mirándola- Al menos tienes lindas piernas.

-¿¡En serio!?- volvió a gritar emocionada pero luego se rectifico- ¡¿Qué dijiste pervertido!?

-Dejen de pelear y acérquense- ordeno Norman.

Los jóvenes avanzaron hacia donde estaban los mayores aun quejándose por lo bajo. Cuando llegaron a donde estaban ellos, notaron que tenían en sus manos las armas que habían visto anteriormente. Caroline tenía el arco y Norman la espada.

Estos adoptaron poses y actitudes formales que desconcertaron a los jóvenes. En un movimiento lento y delicado levantaron las armas hacia ellos al tiempo que dijeron:

-_**"Nuestro tiempo se ha agotado y el tiempo del cambio ha llegado. Los nuevos elegidos han llegado. Los viejos se retiran. Para que cumplan con su misión les entregamos las armas que el destino nos dio. Que la sabiduría de la cámara los guie y que la dama del destino sea piadosa con ustedes."**_

May y Ash se miraron mas confundidos que nunca y no sabían qué hacer. Torpemente agarraron las armas que las ofrecían. El azabache tomo la espada y la castaña el arco. Entonces Norman y Caroline se acercaron y pusieron la mano derecha en el dibujo de la flor.

-_**"El ciclo se ha cumplido"- **_dijeron al final. Entonces los dibujos empezaron a brillar. Este se extendió por todo el cuerpo de los jóvenes. En un momento la luz se hizo tan fuerte que el cuerpo de los jóvenes se dejo de ver. Norman y Caroline simplemente esperaron a que la luz se apagara.

Cuando esto ocurrió, se pudo apreciar que los jóvenes estaban bien. Pero tanto su ropa como sus armas habían cambiado. May llevaba una blusa de cuello alto de color blanco con un chaleco corto y sin mangas negro. También usaba una pollera negra tablada con unas medias de red y botas negras. En su cabeza había un pañuelo negro liso.

Su arco había dejado de ser blanco. Ahora era de color negro y le habían salido unos grabados de flores entre las hojas y estaban más cercas de las puntas que antes. También se le sentía algo más ligero y más pequeño.

Ash llevaba también un chaleco de sin mangas negro pero era más largo y lo usaba prendido. Se podía ver que usaba una camiseta blanca por debajo. Usaba pantalones oscuros y botas. Tenía una gorra negra y guantes sin dedos.

Su espada tenía una hoja más delgada y los grabados aparecieron en negro. La empuñadura cambio para hacerse más ovalada. La perla se había hecho más grande y un hilo con una perla más pequeña colgaba del mango.

-Así está mejor- dijeron contentos por su nueva ropa y admiraron sus nuevas armas.

-Me alegro de que les gusten- dijo Caroline- Porque esas ropas significan que han aceptado el trabajo.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los juntos.

- Si- dijo ella alegremente- Las ropas se adaptan a los usuarios al igual que las armas. Ahora han hecho un pacto con ellas y eso significa que aceptaron.

-Pero no nos avisaron- replico Ash- Solo dijeron que nos pusiéramos los trajes verdad May?

-Si es cierto- aporto indignada.

-Si les hubiéramos avisado no lo hubieran aceptado- dijo Norman.

-¡Nos engañaron!- dijo Ash furioso.

-Si es cierto- admitió Caroline con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora son los guardianes de la Biblioteca de Arceus, la fuente del conocimiento y magia. Deberán trabajar juntos para protegerla con sus vidas si es necesario hasta que los próximos guardianes vengan a reemplazarlos- dijo Norman con tono solemne.

-Que seguro será nuestra hija con su novio- dijo Ash sarcásticamente.

-De hecho eso es verdad- dijo Caroline- Su otro deber es tener un heredero para seguir con la línea de guardianes.

Esto si fue demasiado. Podían aceptar la idea de tener que convertirse en esos famosos guardianes. Aceptaban la idea de pelear. E incluso podían aceptar la idea de arriesgar sus vidas. ¿Pero que vengan y les digan que deben tener un hijo para continuar con esa locura?

Era simplemente inaceptable e impensable.

-¡¿COMO QUE DEBO TENER UN HIJO CON ESTA/ESTE?!-gritaron totalmente fuera de sí.

- Es que si ustedes no tienen un hijo no saldrá el primer guardián que elige al segundo- dijo Norman con lógica.

-Pero eso es imposible- dijo May- ¿No hay otra manera de elegir a los guardianes?

-No, así se ha hecho desde el principio.

-Pues no me importa- informo Ash- No tendrá un hijo simplemente porque me lo digan.

-No es necesario que lo tengan ahora- dijo Norman tranquilo- Pero deberán hacerlo algún día.

-Tal vez si les contamos la historia entiendan porque debe ser así- aporto Caroline intentando ayudar- Siéntense y lo hare.

May y Ash lo hicieron de manera dudosa. No creían que una historia simplemente los hiciera cambiar de opinión.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

N/A:

Genial, más sorpresas para nuestros amigos. ¿Qué les esperara ahora que saben que deben tener familia? ¿La historia les servirá para entender o solo será un discurso cursi como teme Ash?

Debo decir que me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Hacer que May y Ash se peleen tanto, sin mencionar que el azabache se irrita con la misma facilidad que Caroline se ríe. ¿Cómo habrán terminado juntos Caroline y Norman? Solamente yo lo sé. Espero haber descrito bien lo bipolar de May y que Ash haya quedado bien también. De entre todos, es él, el que más me cuesta escribir pero espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo.

Bien espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus críticas. Pasen también por mi otro fic y el nuevo que espero ya haber publicado para cuando lean esto. Besos


	4. Historia

Hola de nuevo amigos. Como siempre la loca de su autora actualiza todas sus historias o ninguna. Espero que mis lectores de Soul Eater no estén leyendo esto porque deben estar planeando mi muerte por no actualizar esas historias. Bueno pero ahora soy Advancer 100% asi que todas mis neuronas o ardillas sobrecargadas de cocaína como les digo de cariño ^-^ están enfocadas en estas historias.

Pasando al meollo del asunto, hoy conocerán la historia de cómo se formo el dichoso lugar que tantos problemas traen a nuestros protagonistas. Habrá personajes nuevos y dudas serán respondidas para que nuevas surjan.

Que la disfruten.

**PAREJA: **Ash x May (Advanceshipping)

**Disclaimer: **Lo mismo de siempre. Solo la trama es mía. Nada más

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Capítulo 4 **

"**La Sagrada Biblioteca de Arceus"**

"_**Siempre imagine que el Cielo seria algún tipo de biblioteca"**__**J. L. Borges.**_

"U_na de las pocas seguras de la vida, además de la muerte, es que el hombre es un ser curioso y hambriento de saber. Desde el principio de los tiempos, cuando el hombre apareció sobre la tierra fue un ser curioso. Le gustaba experimentar para descubrir cosas nuevas del mundo que los rodeaba. El fuego, la lluvia, los sonidos de los animales y el suyo propio. En uno de esos experimentos____hizo uno de sus más grandes descubrimientos._

_Descubrió la palabra. O mejor dicho las palabras. A través de ellas pudieron dar nombre a todo lo que veían. Incluso a ellos mismos. Después de percataron que juntando las palabras podían comunicarse mejor entre ellos. Y así nació lo que conocemos como lenguaje._

_Podrá haber sido un lenguaje tosco y primitivo pero era una forma de expresarse. Ese lenguaje fue evolucionando hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo importante. Con ese lenguaje se dieron cuenta que podían contar historias. Sus historias y las historias de su pueblo._

_Pero también se dieron cuenta que esas historias caían en el olvido cuando una persona se moría o cuando un pueblo desaparecía. También había algunas que nunca se daban a conocer. Y de ahí nació un nuevo miedo._

_El temor al olvido._

_Entonces buscaron la manera de conservar esas historias. Como saben pintaron dibujos en las cuevas, hicieron marcas en las rocas. Todo por el deseo que las historias de sus vidas no cayeran en el olvido al igual que las enseñanzas que la vida les dejaba._

_Ese deseo era tan grande que se fue aculando y así nació la biblioteca de Arceus. Un lugar donde cada libro, cada tomo contenía la vida de una persona en forma de novela. Pero no solo eso. Los conocimientos sobre el mundo también se empezaron a guardar ahí. Cada cosa que merece la pena saber está ahí._

_La biblioteca permaneció abierta y los hombres estaban contentos porque podían aprender muchas cosas útiles, estudiaron los grandes secretos de la naturaleza. Las líneas de investigación se continuaban y los conocimientos se expandían. Con el tiempo la mente de las personas también y así nació la magia y las ciencias para poder manejar y controlarla. _

_Como los primero libros se guardaron ahí, ese lugar también se convirtió en la fuente de toda la magia del mundo, debido a que los conocimientos de hechizos y fuerzas elementales también se acumularon ahí. _

_Lo que los hombres no sabían, es que ese lugar no solo guardaba los secretos de nuestro mundo, sino también los de otros. El temor del olvido es algo propio de todos los mundos y culturas. Por eso cuando los seres de otros vieron que había un lugar donde sus secretos estarían a salvo, no dudaron y ahí los ocultaron._

_Pero los hombres nunca vieron a los seres de los otros mundos dejar sus propios conocimientos. Siempre que llegaban lo hacían por la noche, cuando estos estaban dormidos._

_De esa manera se guardo el secreto._

_Ahora la energía de ese lugar mantiene un flujo constante con el planeta entero. El la alimenta con sus secretos y ella los cuida. Y es este es un ciclo que no tiene fin. Cada criatura que nace, no importa la especie, o cada nuevo descubrimiento, tanto mágico como científico se guarda ahí._

_Pero como sabrán no todos los corazones de los seres humanos guardan las mismas intenciones. Un grupo de ellos, decidió apropiarse de los secretos de la biblioteca para poder controlar su gran energía y así dominar al mundo._

_Estos atacaron sin piedad y lograron llegar hasta la entrada derramando sangre inocente como si fuera agua. Pero se encontraron con una sorpresa. Las puertas estaban selladas y no pudieron entrar. _

_Furiosos, quisieron romper las puertas para entrar el lugar a la fuerza. Pero las puertas comenzaron a brillar intensamente. Tanto que los hombres tuvieron que apartar la vista cegados. _

_De ese brillo, surgieron un hombre y una mujer. Cada uno estaba vestido con una túnica blanca y tenía un arma en sus brazos. La mujer tenía un arco blanco y cuando disparaba sus flechas, el viento rugía con ellas._

_El hombre tenía una espada que con cada estocada disparaba truenos. Eran realmente asombrosos. Y no estaban solos. Unas criaturas extrañas de diferentes formas y colores estaban con ellos. Estas también podían controlar los elementos de la naturaleza._

_Estas bestias, posteriormente llamadas pokemones por una civilización antigua, pelearon junto con los guardianes. Y enfrentaron y ganaron en la batalla contra esos hombres malvados._

_Los que quedaron de la masacre inocente decidieron que lo mejor era olvidarse de la biblioteca para que ya nadie intentara apoderarse de ella. De esta manera la ubicación de la biblioteca al igual que ella misma cayeron al olvido o pasaron a convertirse en leyendas y cuentos._

_Pero los guardianes permanecieron siempre cerca de esta, ya que siempre el peligro podía aparecer. En cuanto a los pokemones, estos tuvieron varios destinos, algunos se quedaron con la mujer y el hombre para seguir defendiendo su hogar, otros fueron sellados a la espera de que alguien digno de su poder los despierte._

_Algunos más poderosos viajaron a otros mundos y se convirtieron en los guardianes de estos. Sus leyendas fueron tan famosas que una civilización entera llamada Pokemopolis los adoró como dioses aunque nunca vieron uno._

_Los guardianes siguieron protegiendo su hogar junto a estos. Con el pasar del tiempo se fueron enamorando uno del otro. Y así nació el fruto de su amor que fue su hija. A ella la educaron en la tradición de proteger ese lugar para que también protegiera su hogar._

_Pero estaban preocupados porque sabían que ella sola no podía con la misión. Un día la joven trajo a casa a su prometido para que sus padres lo conocieran. Y algo extraño sucedió. La espada del hombre que estaba colgada en la pared comenzó a brillar, reconociendo como dueño a ese joven. _

_De esa manera comprendieron que el amor que compartían su hija y su amado fue tan fuerte que hizo que un nuevo guardián naciera. Por esta razón el padre de la chica cuando se caso, le regalo un collar con un dije con forma de corazón y un ojo en el centro._

_También hizo tallar ese mismo símbolo en la puerta de la biblioteca. Reconociendo así que el amor es la fuerza fundamental que todo guardián debe tener._

_Y así cuando nació el hijo de la nueva pareja el ciclo de los guardianes comenzó. Desde entonces se ha mantenido esa tradición y se creó nuestro clan que se ha mantenido hasta llegar a ustedes."_

_-_Bonita historia- dijo sarcásticamente Ash- Pero aun no entiendo que tiene ver ese discurso con que yo tenga un hijo con ella.

La mama de May miro fijamente por unos minutos. El azabache se sintió intimidado y recordó que, aparte de su mama, Caroline era la única mujer que podía intimidarlo. Esta fiel a su carácter se largo a reír y le contesto:

-¿Por qué no admites que te gusto la historia? Es más te has quedado con ganas de conocer a los pokemones.

May miro con pena a su mama. Realmente era una mujer, que si no la conocías bien te podía hacer enojar fácilmente. Mas con un carácter tan fácilmente irritable como el que parecía tener su compañero. Pero este le asombro cuando se largo a reír junto con ella.

-Se nota que usted no ha cambiado- dijo en medio de las risas- Siempre tuvo ese don de leer a las personas.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás. Siempre fuiste muy sincero con las personas.

- ¿En serio?- dijo May- Nunca creí que él fuera así.

-Bueno si no lo fuera no te diría que tengo ganas de… - para terminar susurrando algo en el oído de la castaña.

-¿En serio?- dijo otra vez May muy contenta pero cuando vio la cara de Ash reacciono pegándole una cachetada- ¡Pervertido!

-¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo enojándose- Querías ver que soy sincero. Te lo demuestro y me pegas.

-Sí pero yo no quería algo así. Podrías haberme dicho otra cosa.

-Si claro, al principió te gusta, después te enoja. Seguís siendo igual de rara que cuando eras pequeña.

-Al menos no soy un raro que tiene ojos de semáforo.

Al oír eso, Ash verdaderamente se enojo y se levanto irritado enfocando una dura mirada en May. Había tocado un punto muy sensible para él. Esta estaba algo asustada por la crudeza de su mirada pero su carácter y orgullo pudo más. De nuevo empezaron una guerra de insultos, y algunos golpes, cortesía de la castaña.

-¡Ojos de anuncio de televisión!

-¡Tabla de planchar!

De igual manera esta pelea fue cortada por una carcajada que se escuchaba de fondo. Solo que en esta ocasión, Norman acompañaba a su esposa, riéndose junto con ella de la actitud infantil de los jóvenes.

-Me recuerdan a nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes- dijo Norman.

-Espero que su hijo no salga tan irritable como sus padres- agrego Caroline.

Al tocar de nuevo el tema del supuesto hijo ambos se sonrojaron y dirigieron su atención a la pareja que los miraban divertidos desde la mesa. Poniéndose serios nuevamente, se sentaron a la mesa para mirar profundamente a los padres de la castaña.

-Mama, es bonita la historia que nos contaron pero eso aun no justifica que nosotros tengamos un hijo- dijo May algo apenada.

-May, Ash- señaló Caroline- les conté la historia no para justificar el porqué ustedes deberían tener un hijo. Sino el porqué de la situación.

"Es que todos los que alguna vez hemos pertenecimos al clan, hemos estado juntos por amor. Es por eso que la mayoría no lo considero como que era un deber ni una obligación. Proteger ese lugar y a tu ser querido es algo que se hace por amor. Y de ese amor tan profundo, siempre nacía el siguiente guardián. Es por eso que este es símbolo de nuestra familia"

Por último señalo el collar de su cuello. May miro el suyo propio y recordó que le habían dicho que tenía que un significado especial del cual se enteraría cuando fuera mayor. Tal parecía que el momento había llegado.

-¿Cuál es el significado del dije?- pregunto.

-"Ver con los ojos del corazón"- dijo su madre con voz soñadora- Recuerden que lo esencial es invisible a los ojos.

Ash la miro seriamente un momento. Su amiga castaña temió un nuevo ataque de su amigo.

-Entiendo lo que ha querido decir- dijo Ash con voz extrañamente tranquila- Pero el problema que todos los que nos han precedido han sido elegidos cuando eran mayores y entendían lo que era el amor, si es que se puede entenderlo.

"Pero nuestro caso fue que ocurrió cuando éramos niños. Tal vez pudimos gustarnos en serio o haber tenido un cariño especial que confundimos con amor. El caso es que ahora estamos crecidos y hemos cambiado en muchos sentidos. Y de igual manera lo habrán hecho nuestros sentimientos."- concluyo Ash.

May lo miro sorprendida. Ahora entendía el porqué su madre decía que el don de él era la sinceridad. Tal vez lo había expuesto de una manera un tanto directa pero lo que él decía era innegable.

-Además tengo novio- agrego, tímida, temiendo que su razón fuera algo estúpida- A mí me gusta Drew.

-Yo también tengo novia- dijo Ash mirando para otro lado.

-¿Qué?- exploto May- No me lo dijiste.

-Nunca preguntaste.-dijo el aburrido. Cuando May se preparaba para replicar escucho a su padre hablar.

-Antes de que empiecen a pelearse nuevamente- los detuvo Norma- El tema de su hijo, por el momento puede esperar. Son jóvenes y tienen la vida para resolverlo.

-Además no es necesario que se casen- agrego su esposa.- Creo que podrán llegar a un acuerdo con el tiempo.

Estaban por replicar nuevamente pero se dieron cuenta que era inútil. Norman tenía razón. Eran jóvenes y tenían bastante tiempo para resolverlo. Norman tenía razón, lo mejor era dejar el tema de lado.

Al menos por ahora.

-Ahora debemos hablar de su entrenamiento- siguió diciendo Norman.

-¿Qué entrenamiento?-pregunto May confundida.

-Armas y combate- dijo Ash de manera inteligente- ¿Verdad?

-Cierto, deben aprender el uso y manejo de sus armas. También deben aprender a pelear tanto en conjunto como por separado. Deben estar preparados para lo peor.

-¿Antes podrían responder unas preguntas?- pregunto Ash- Me gustaría saber en qué me estoy metiendo.

May asintió dándole la razón.

-Justo- dijo simplemente Norman.

-Las armas que mencionaron en la historia, ¿Son estas verdad?-pregunto Ash, al ver que Norman asentía continuo- ¿A que se referían cuando dijeron que el viento rugía y que disparaba truenos?

-Bueno, las armas son especiales. De manera simple y para que puedan comprenderlo mejor, ellas pueden controlar dos elementos básicos: el arco cuenta con poderes de viento y la espada a los rayos.

- Es quiere decir que si aprendemos a manejarlas ¿Controlaremos esos elementos?- preguntaron inteligentemente.

-Si y no. Podrán hacerlo cuando las tengan en la mano o estén cerca de ellas pero no necesariamente los controlaran por si solos.

-Supongo que debemos llevarlas constantemente por si ocurre una emergencia ¿Cómo haremos para no se noten? Creo que lo mismo se aplica a los trajes. No podremos usarlos constantemente y me parece que las armas están unidas a ellos.

-Eres muy observador Ash- comento Caroline interviniendo- No se preocupen por ese detalle. Hay un sistema para guardarlos que les mostraremos luego.

-¿Hay algún enemigo especifico?- dijo serio Ash- ¿No toda la cosa es solo por precaución?

-Después- cortó Norman. Ash lo miro serio para después mirar a May. Con una mirada silenciosa y persuadido por el repentino ambiente, decidió dejar pasar la pregunta.

-La última, por el momento al menos, supongo que hay un sistema de alarma o algo por el estilo que les indica si hay problemas…

-¿Por qué supones eso?- le pregunto May desconcertada- ¿Y cómo es que pareces que sabes más sobre el asunto que yo?

- Si no fuera así tus padres tendrían que estar cerca de la biblioteca todo el tiempo- dijo simplemente- Por lo otro, escucho.

-Jajaja si tienes razón en eso también- dijo Caroline- El sistema para cargar los trajes incluye la alarma. Además la propia biblioteca tiene su propia forma de avisar. Con el tiempo aprenderán.

Ash se quedo mirando el vacio unos minutos, había una pregunta más que quería hacer pero no sabía cómo hacerla. No quería que lo tomaran por un inmaduro que se preocupaba por tonterías cuando había asuntos más importantes por tratar.

-Ash haz la pregunta que se que te mueres por hacer- dijo Caroline con su habitual sonrisa.

-Me preguntaba sobre los pokemones- dijo apenado y mirando a otro lado.

Norman y Caroline intercambiaron una mirada alegre y este dijo:

-Voy a buscarlos- para levantarse y retirase del lugar.

Ash por el momento se quedo callado analizando la situación, intentando esconder la gran emoción que lo embargaba. De todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, la parte de los pokemones fue lo que más curiosidad le produjo.

Eso y manejar la espada.

May un poco ofendida decidió preguntar algo también para no quedar como una desinteresada. Hasta ahora Ash parecía el único interesado en el caso. Sin mencionar que había demostrado dotes de observación. Eso la entristeció un poco.

Cada momento se notaba que el amigo de su infancia había desaparecido

-Con respecto a los trajes ¿Por qué cambiaron al igual que el arco y la espada?- pregunto.

-Es que los trajes y las armas se adaptan sus dueños. Cada pareja, si bien ha tenido lo mismo que ustedes, estos se han ido modificando de acuerdo con sus personalidades y gustos y así hacer su vinculo más profundo.

- Me alegro, no podría haber usado algo rosado- dijo May contenta.

-Ni yo algo con una flor.- agrego Ash.

-Encima nos quedaban grandes- se quejo May y antes de que alguien se burlara de ella agrego- Y si yo soy plana, a ti te falta hacer ejercicio.

-Touche- dijo Ash con los ojos cerrados.

Caroline reía al ver la dinámica de los jóvenes. Era cierto que ellos dos habían cambiado mucho, en especial Ash pero todavía se notaban que entre ellos había un gran aprecio. Solo que lo demostraban de una manera poco ortodoxa.

-Algo que también me extraño- continúo May- Es que ustedes nos dijeron que no nos preocupemos por la flor y cuando ustedes pronunciaron lo que creo que fue un hechizo, lo primero que se ilumino y cambio fueron los dibujos de las flores.

Antes de Caroline pudiera explicarles algo, una voz suave intervino:

-Esos son los símbolos de mis guardianes. Y son distintos para cada uno.

Ash y May buscaron el origen de esa voz. Al ver que Caroline se paraba y se daba la vuelta, ellos hicieron lo mismo. Llegaron hacia donde estaba la perla que May había notado anteriormente. Pero esta estaba algo extraña. Estaba brillante y de esa misma perla parecía salir una joven castaña con un vestido blanco que los miraba a todos con ternura.

-Latías- dijo Caroline muy contenta.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto May

-Más problemas- murmuro Ash resignado.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

N/A

Bien espero que les haya gustado. Escribí varias veces este capítulo hasta esta versión pero algo de la historia no me termina de convencer. Como saben acepto sus sugerencias para mejorarla.

Acá vimos los hechos que originaron este presente. Los futuros poderes de nuestros amigos son revelados y una sorpresa grande o mejor dicho dos: una Ash es observador, algo raro para los fans de la serie y la otra apareció Latías. ¿Cuál será su papel en esta historia? Lo sabremos pronto.

Para darles un pantallazo de lo que se viene como hice en el otro fic. Esta historia no tiene capítulos definidos, veremos hasta donde me dura la imaginación y los dedos. Solo se que tengo planeado hasta el cap. 21 y escenas más. Los primeros 10 serán mas que nada de adaptación y entrenamiento y después aparecerán los malos y surgirán los problemas.

Hay una cosa que me gustaría que ustedes decidieran, como saben Ash también tiene novia y quisiera que ustedes elijan a la que más les guste para ese papel. Si bien no aparece hasta el cap. 9 Ash la menciona bastante a partir del cap. 6. Pido esto porque la elegida hará el papel de Jenny que es la original y es una de mis personajes más raros y complejos. Al principio puede parecer bastante plano pero hay más de lo que aparenta. Así que no quiero ofender a nadie.

Decídanlo y déjenme saber cuál es su elegida. Espero sus opiniones.


	5. La Sombra del Espiritu

Bien, este es el ultimo capitulo que subo por hoy y espero que les guste.

Para los que hayan esperado que aparecieran Pikachu y el resto les aviso que la espera acabo porque saldrán en este capítulo. También saldrá Latías y revelara nuevas cosas y planteara un nuevo desafío que espero que nuestros héroes acepten.

Sin más que agregar los dejo para que lean.

**Pareja**: AshxMay

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen si lo hicieran Ash seria todo un pervertido.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Capitulo 5 La sombra del espíritu.**

El grupo se acerco más a al lugar donde podían ver a la joven que salía del brillo del que salía de la perla. La chica en cuestión era castaña, con un peinado curioso. Una parte de su pelo se levantaba como dos pequeños pilares. Sus ojos eran castaños y era de la misma estatura que May

La joven usaba un vestido blanco, hasta las rodillas. Este era con breteles y en su cuello se podía ver un collar con una pequeña perla azul. La chica iba descalza. Los miraba a todos con una gran ternura y calidez pero cuando puso sus ojos en Ash sus mejillas adquirieron un leve rubor.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Ash, sin darse cuenta del rubor de la joven. Esta sonrió algo apenada y comenzó a responder.

-Soy…- pero su presentación se vio interrumpida por un grito

-¡Señorita!-grito Norman que había vuelto. Se dejo caer lo que llevaba en la mano y se arrodillo ante la chica- Señorita, nos honra con su presencia.

Los dos jóvenes miraban la escena bastante curiosos. Si Norman actuaba de una manera tan formal, la joven sin duda era alguien muy importante. Por su parte, las dos mujeres restantes veían muy apenadas la conducta del hombre.

-Tantos años y sigue igual, ¿No crees?- dijo Caroline muy apenada.

-Al menos ya supero la etapa en la que me llamaba ama- replico la joven igual de apenada.

-Es que usted es alguien por importante para faltarle el respeto- dijo muy serio Norman.

-Ay Norman- suspiro la chica- Si quieres llamarme señorita, hazlo. Pero al menos levántate.

-¿Está segura señorita?- dice Norman titubeante mirándola.

-Si estoy segura- le dice con una sonrisa. Norman se levanta y se coloca al lado de Caroline. Todos podían ver que estaba nervioso por estar de pie ante la chica.

-Nunca cambiara- dice Caroline riendo.

-El resto de su familia era peor- le respondió la chica- Vivian llamándome ama y hasta uno se le ocurrió hacerme un sacrificio.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué…?- pero fue interrumpido por un molesto Ash.

-No quisiera arruinar su interesante charla- dijo sarcásticamente- ¿Pero no se olvidan de algo importante?

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambas inocentemente. Eso termino por irritar a Ash mas de lo que estaba y les hubiera terminado gritando de no ser que May se le adelanto.

-SOLAMENTE DE DECIRNOS QUIEN DIABLOS ES ELLA- estallo muy enojada y con una vena en la frente. Su cara estaba roja de la ira. Ash preocupado se le acerco para intentar tranquilizarla. La agarro por los hombros y le dijo:

-Tranquilízate, tampoco es para tanto- al ver que se volteo bruscamente, retrocedió algo asustado. Pero May le miro dulcemente y con una sonrisa le replico:

-No te preocupes- le dijo con dulzura. Ash solo asintió y sonrió de vuelta.

-Tu hija es algo voluble- mencionó la chica a Caroline. Pero May volvió a mirarla con ira así que la joven guardo silencio.

-Ahora ya nos pueden decir quién es ella- dijo calmadamente Ash, sosteniendo a May para que no golpee a la joven.

-Bueno llego el momento de presentarme - e ignorando cierta mirada asesina agrego- Yo soy Latías y soy el espíritu de la biblioteca.

Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos por tal revelación. Por un lado no entendían como la chica podía estar ahí si era un espíritu. Además el de la gastada biblioteca. Ash sorprendido pero curioso se acerco más a la chica hasta estar a unos centímetros de ellas. Latías solo lo miraba algo incomoda y sonrojada.

De pronto, el joven levanto su mano y la dirigió hacia el pecho de la chica. May al ver la dirección de la mano se adelanto unos pasos para golpearlo y decirle sus verdades cuando vio sorprendida que la mano atravesaba a la chica.

-Proyección astral- murmuro el joven.

-Se nota que sabes mucho- dijo la joven complacida.

-Solo leo- replico el joven.

-¿ALGUIEN PUEDE EXPLICARME QUE ESTA PASANDO?- exploto nuevamente May

- Es simple- dijo Latías- Yo realmente no estoy acá. Mi alma se está proyectando a través de la perla que ven atrás mío.

-Proyección astral-volvió a repetir Ash- ¿Así que eres el espíritu de ese lugar? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Simple- dijo Latías con una sonrisa- Ese lugar nació de los deseos de las personas. El deseo fue tan grande que permitió que el lugar ganara un alma, es decir, yo. Por eso ese lugar es como un ser viviente.

-¿Pero entonces no deberías llamarte Arceus?- pregunto curiosa May, Ash asintió, siguiendo la línea de pensamiento de la chica.

-¿Por qué debería llamarme así?-les pregunto Latías

-Bueno-comenzó a explicar May- Se supone que el lugar es de Arceus, ¿No deberías llamarte así?

-Sabes, nunca lo había pensado así- dijo la chica- Eres la primera que lo pregunta.

-Ella siempre pregunta cosas raras- aporto Ash. Y les sonrió cálidamente a las dos chicas que se sonrojaron

- No deberían hablarle así a la señorita- dijo Norman alterado- Ella fue la responsable de la creación de nuestro clan y merece nuestro respeto.

-¿Así que fuiste vos la responsable que estemos en este lio?-dijo el moreno, de manera intimidatoria. La miro seriamente para agregar con una sonrisa- ¿Puedo decirte jefa entonces?

Latías que se había asustado por el tono serio del muchacho sonrió algo sonrojada.

-Puedes decirme como quieras- con un guiño.

-¿QUE MANERA DE ACTUAR ES ESA?- ahora tanto el padre como la hija explotaron juntos formando una escena graciosa ante la cual todos rieron.

-¿Podemos actuar seriamente?- propuso Ash, algo cansado de la poca seriedad con la que se estaba llevando el asunto.

-Conozco esta familia desde sus inicios- le dijo Latías- Así que puede decirte que lo que pides es imposible.

-Eso es cierto- afirmo Caroline con una sonrisa.

-¿Y si pasamos al tema de los pokemones?- sugirió resignado- ¿No había dicho Norman que los había ido a buscar?

Norman cayó en la cuenta de que lo que decía el joven era cierto. Sonrió algo apenado por su descuido, y hasta altura esta demás decir que Ash lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Es cierto-dijo y sacando dos esferas de cristal color amarillo y marrón, las mostro a los jóvenes. –Están aquí.

Los jóvenes lo miraron incrédulos una vez más. Solo que esta vez Ash apretó con fuerza su puño y su mirada se torno cada vez más molesta. Es que en su interior se había decepcionado al conocer a los supuestos pokemones.

Latías y May notaron el enojo del joven y tragaron saliva con algo de miedo. Hasta Norman en esta ocasión se estaba sintiendo intimidado por toda la rabia que transmitía el azabache.

La única que no se inmuto fue Caroline y fue la que intervino.

-Recuerda que te dije que algunos estaban sellados- dijo con paciencia.

-¿Es por eso que nunca los había visto con uno? –pregunto astutamente May

-Si- dijo con un suspiro Caroline- En el pasado, llego un momento en los pokemones fueron tan buscados como la misma biblioteca, así que nuestros antepasados terminaron por sellar a los que quedaban para que no corrieran peligro.

-Cabe mencionar que se necesita una gran energía para romper ese sello- agrego Norman- Cosa que nosotros no tenemos.

-¡PERO ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO PODRE CONOCER A UN POKEMON!- exploto Ash frustrado, con los ojos brillantes de ira. Seguidamente cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse.

-Ya era hora- dijo May ante los demás que se habían agrupado detrás de ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaron todos sorprendidos por el arranque del siempre tranquilo aunque fácil de provocar Ash.

-Es que él se enfada con facilidad pero siempre se lo reprime lo más que puede hasta que explota- explico la castaña.

-Pero si siempre parece irritado y hace comentarios sarcásticos- replico Norman.

-Eso no es enojo- le dijo su hija- Da miedo cuando él se enoja.

Al recordar el rostro amenazante de Ash y con sus ojos bicolores dándole un toque algo sicópata, tuvieron que darle la razón a May, Latías miro al joven y parecía triste por la situación de que tal vez no conociera a los pokemones que decidió ayudarlo.

-¿Quieres conocer a uno verdad?- le pregunto la joven. Ash solo le asintió, mirando al costado con indiferencia.

-Que así sea- le dijo Latías con una sonrisa al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de color rojo. Al momento sus el brillo se extendió por todo su cuerpo revelando a una dragoncita roja y blanca con ojos azules.

-Piiia- dijo y telepáticamente le dijo al chico- Aquí tienes a uno.

Ash se acerco a la dragoncita y lo miro muy emocionado. Esto sorprendió a May, no solo por la transformación, sino porque le parecía estar frente a su amigo de la infancia una vez más.

Latías hizo brillar sus ojos y volvió a ser la joven de pelo castaño. Esta miro contenta a Ash, debido a que le gustaba mucho su sonrisa.

-Tienes una linda sonrisa- le comento- Deberías sonreír más a menudo.

El solo se dio vuelta sonrojado y no agrego nada. De golpe, parecía muy incomodo. May, notándolo decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Al final que eres?-pregunto- ¿Espíritu, humana, pokemon?

-Ya dije que soy el alma de la biblioteca que le fue otorgada por el deseo de las personas y también de los pokemones. Así que se podría decir que soy ambas cosas.

May la miro algo inconforme. Era difícil de procesar una idea así. Es decir, alguien que fuera dos cosas a la vez pero al mismo tiempo no ser ninguna. Vio también que los deseos de las personas eran algo realmente fuertes. Se preguntaba, si eran capaces de crear seres y lugares de la nada, darles almas y quien sabe que cosas más, su simple deseo era suficiente para volver realidad su sueño.

Ella realmente esperaba que sí.

- ¿Quieren probar si tienen la energía suficiente para liberar a los pokemones?- pregunto Caroline oportunamente.

Las miradas de Ash y May se enfocaron en los cristales que Norman aun sostenía en sus manos. El azabache estaba emocionado y expectante ante la idea de poder ver más pokemones. Esperaba que fueran tan increíbles como lo había sido Latías. Su amiga, por el contrario aun tenía unas dudas.

-¿Qué pasa si los liberamos?- pregunto un tanto temerosa- ¿Cambiara algo?

-Si los liberan se convertirán en sus nuevos compañeros y aliados. Los ayudaran en su deber y pelearon juntos. – dijo soñadoramente Caroline.

-No solo eso- agrego Latías- También serán sus amigos.

Amigos. Esa palabra hizo eco en sus mentes y calibraron la posibilidad de tener a alguien más que los apoye en la difícil situación que se les venía. Sus bocas delinearon una sonrisa y voltearon mirándose a la cara, para ver la misma determinación en los ojos del otro.

-Hagámoslo- dijeron al unísono y levantando sus puños con determinación.

-Muy bien- dijeron Caroline y Latías con idénticas sonrisas. Norman los miro neutralmente y con el mismo gesto serio de siempre.

-Acérquense- los insto Norman. Cuando los jóvenes lo hicieron, estiro sus manos hacia ellos.- Ahora pongan una mano sobre las esferas y piensen en hacer que salgan y en lo mucho que quieren verlos.

Los chicos obedecieron y pudieron ver más de cerca estas. Una era amarilla y adentro parecía contener a una rata con unas singulares mejillas. La marrón, por su parte contenía algo parecido a un pequeño zorro.

Después de observarlas a más detalle, cerraron los ojos para aumentar su concentración. En sus mentes visualizaban escenarios de ellos junto a los pokemones peleando, descansando o simplemente mirando al cielo.

-Vamos salgan amigos- pensaban.

De pronto, las esferas comenzaron a brillar. Ese brillo se hacía cada vez más intensamente. Ash y May no lo notaron porque seguían concentrados. Pero los demás si, y solo sonreían con claro orgullo al ver que los jóvenes eran capaces de romper el sello.

Estos podían sentir la supuesta energía recorrerlos enteros para finalmente salir de sus cuerpos y terminar en las esferas. En un momento sintieron como paraba y abrieron un ojo cada uno temerosos de haber fallado.

Pero su miedo era injustificado ya pudieron ver las esferas vacías y en el piso dos siluetas tomar la forma de lo que antes contenían las esferas. Ante sus ojos una rata amarilla con mejillas rojas y un pequeño zorro color café con el pecho blanco aparecieron.

Todos los miraban asombrados, menos Latías que ya los conocían. Los pokemones, por su parte miraban para todos lados confundidos ya que no entendían la situación. En eso sus miradas se posaron en Latías y gruñeron emocionados para dirigirse hacia ella.

-Pika- dijo la rata amarilla cuando ello hasta la joven. Esta quiso saltar a sus brazos pero atravesó la imagen.

-Vee- gruño el zorrito preocupado por no poder tocarla.

-No se preocupen- les dijo bajando a su altura- Soy solo una proyección, todo está bien.

Al escuchar esto, Ash pregunto asombrado.

-¿Entiende lo dice jefa?

Al escuchar su voz, los pokemones reaccionar y se ponen es postura defensiva, intentando proteger a Latías. Los demás retroceden un poco excepto Ash que miraba curioso a los pokemones.

-No se alarmen- los sereno la joven- Ellos son sus nuevos compañeros.

Estos relajaron sus posturas pero aun así miraban con desconfianza a todos. Caroline y Norman se alejaron para darles más espacio y que de paso conozcan mejor a Ash y May.

-Creo que mejor los presento- dijo la dragoncita- Ash, May acérquense.

Cuando estuvieron al enfrente, las dos filas, de humanos y pokemones se observaron fijamente. Por un lado había desconfianza y por el otro curiosidad. Latías miro a ambos grupos con una sonrisa y procedió a la presentación.

-Chicos ellos son Pikachu- dijo señalando a la rata y luego al zorro- Y este es Evee.

Los ahora recién presentados Pikachu e Evee siguieron analizando a los supuestos rivales. Ash y May se emocionaron más al escuchar los nombres pero no se atrevieron a acercarse más por temor a asustarlos.

-Y ellos son May y Ash. Son los nuevos guardianes.-termino de presentar la joven.

Los pokemones al escuchar esto se acercaron lentamente a donde estaban los jóvenes y procedieron a dar vuelta alrededor de ellos y a olerlos para ver si era cierto lo que habían escuchado.

-Vee- dijo el zorrito a Pikachu al tiempo que movía la cola.

-Cha- le respondió este, bajando las orejas y mirando a Latías que le asentía.

Al ver la posible aceptación por parte de las criaturas, los jóvenes no aguantaron más y los agarraron. May tomo a Evee y Ash a Pikachu.

-Hola soy May, gusto en conocerte- le dijo. Evee en respuesta le lamio la mejilla.

-Mi nombre es Ash, espero que seamos amigos.-Se presento el joven. Pero la mirada de Pikachu se ensombreció y de sus mejillas salieron chispas.

-Oh no- dijo Latías.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Ash preocupado. En seguida su respuesta vino en forma de descarga eléctrica. La cual parecía haber sido provocada por Pikachu.

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?!- le grita un furioso Ash a un satisfecho Pikachu.

-Dos veces en un día- murmuraba May con Evee en brazos- Es todo un record.

Norman y su esposa se mantenían al margen viendo uno con seriedad y la otra con gracia la escena que se desarrollaba. Ellos sabían que sería difícil todo esto, ya que los pokemones también tenían su carácter. Latías, también miraba divertida la escena pero decidió intervenir.

-Pikachu es un pokemon bastante sensible- le dijo al azabache que aun no lo soltaba- Se enoja fácilmente.

-De tal amo tal pokemon- se burlo May.

-Entonces ese Evee debe ser un bipolar- le replico Ash, enojado. Pikachu la miro también enojado por la comparación.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- grito May acompañada de un gruñido por parte del zorrito.

-Ves, que te dije- le respondió Ash riendo. Pikachu también parecía muy divertido.

-Realmente se parecen mucho- comento Latías divertida.

-Puede ser, jefa- le concedió Ash. Después miro fijamente al pikachu. Este le devolvió la mirada desafiante. De pronto el joven sonrió.

-Entiendo- le dijo- Mucho tiempo encerrado, para que un idiota como yo te alce sin permiso. Perdóname.

Dicho esto lo puso en el suelo delicadamente y se quedo a su altura. Extendió una mano al pokemon y le dijo:

-Empecemos de nuevo. Soy Ash y me gustaría ser tu amigo.

Pikachu primero lo miro un poco desconcertado por el trato que recibía y después lo evaluó con la mirada. Todos se quedaron expectantes para conocer la decisión final de pikachu.

-Cha- dijo alegremente y salto hacia su hombro.

-Parece que Pikachu te acepto- le dijo Latías.

-Eso parece jefa- le respondió acariciando las orejas de la ratita- Seremos grandes amigos ¿verdad Pikachu?

-Pika- asintió.

En ese momento, Caroline y Norman se acercaron con los cristales de los cuales habían salido los pokemones. Estos se los pasaron a los chicos. Estos los tomaron curiosos por no saber qué hacer con ellos.

-Ahí dentro, es donde los pokemones descansaran y estarán la mayor parte para que las personas no los vean- les resolvió la duda Norman- Tengan los cristales siempre con ustedes.

-Pokebola- dijo May mirando su cristal. Al ver que todos la miraban raros explico- Pensaba que así podemos llamar a los cristales. Para que sea más fácil.

Ash acepto la propuesta y miro a Latías. Aun tenía varias dudas con respecto a su nuevo amigo. Dispuesto a resolverlas, le pregunto a la joven:

-¿Qué puede hacer Pikachu? ¿Tiene ataques o algo si?

-Si- le respondió Latías- Es un pokemon eléctrico, como ya sabrás, así que ataca con electricidad. También es muy rápido, con el tiempo lo conocerás bien. Evee es un pokemon normal, es decir que no es elemental pero igual es muy poderoso.

Los jóvenes escucharon emocionados y se imaginaron en futuras peleas, codo a codo entre ellos y sus nuevos amigos. De repente, el tema de ser guardianes y el resto de los deberes se les volvió a la mente y sin querer se sonrojaron.

-Una última duda antes de volver al tema principal- dijo Ash mirando a otro lado- ¿Hay mas pokemones?

La chica lo miro curiosa por el repentino sonrojo. Pensó algo por un momento y rio picara.

-No son los únicos- le respondió- En este mundo hay muchas _pokebolas _con pokemones sellados. Tal vez los encuentren en sus viajes o entrenamientos.

"Ahora falta un tema más antes de que les explique su primera misión. Pikachu, Evee ¿Aceptan a Ash y a May como sus nuevos compañeros y juran ayudarlos y protegerlos como lo han hecho al resto del clan a través del tiempo?

Los mencionados aceptaron y un brillo que duro un segundo los cubrió. Cuando desapareció, los jóvenes vieron que sus nuevos amigos habían cambiado un poco. En las orejas de Evee se formaron dos picos que recordaban un poco a los mechones de May y Pikachu paso a tener un ojo verde al igual que Ash.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo May. Ash solo miraba el cambio.

-Nada solo los han aceptado- dijo simplemente Latías- Por lo otro, a ellos siempre les gusto parecerse a sus dueños.

-Te queda bien amigo- dijo Ash alegremente.

-Tú también- agrego May acariciando las puntas.

- Pika (A ti también) – dijo Pikachu

-Vee (Sigue así)- agrego Evee.

-¿Ahora los entendemos?- pregunto Ash. Latías solamente asintió- Genial.

De pronto el ambiente jovial cambio a uno más serio. Los mayores y Latías miraron seriamente a los jóvenes para poder explicarles su misión. Latías decidió ser la portadora por lo que explico con vos suave y firme.

-Muy tienen sus trajes y armas. También tienen nuevos compañeros. Lo único que les falta es el símbolo de los guardianes para completar su iniciación.

-¿Símbolo?-pregunto Ash.

-Es lo que indican que son dignos de ser guardianes- explico Latías.- Así como las armas y trajes son personalizados, igual ocurren con los símbolos.

-Creí que para eso era el beso y el tema del amor- dijo un Ash irritado.

-No todo es tan fácil- agrego misteriosamente Latías- Digamos que es su iniciación oficial.

-¿Cómo los conseguimos?- pregunto May

-No se consiguen- le contesto Norman- Se ganan.

-Para eso- continuo- Deberán viajar a un lugar especial, donde probaran su valor para ver si son merecedores del título.

-¿Donde?- pregunto Ash.

-Lo sabrán en su debido tiempo- dijo Latías brillando un poco- Nos veremos el sábado para ese tema.

Después de decir esto, la perla brillo y la joven desapareció. Los jóvenes quedaron pensativos por el nuevo panorama. Ash se sintió de repente cansado y quiso irse a su casa.

-Si no hay nada más para decir- dijo- Me voy a casa. Vamos Pikachu.

-Espera- le detuvo May- Lo mejor sería que guardes a Pikachu, así la gente no se asusta.

-No te preocupes vivo solo y cerca- le replico- Además debe estar cansado de estar encerrado.

-¿Qué tan cerca?- pregunto aun con dudas la castaña.

-Enfrente- dijo simplemente y caminando a la salida con Pikachu al hombro.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!- dijo May enojada.

Ash solo se dio vuelta y la miro aburrido. May capto el mensaje.

-Si ya se- le dijo en un suspiro- Nunca pregunte.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////N/A

Se releva el papel de Latías, los pokemones al fin aparecen para formar equipo con nuestros amigos. ¿Sera eso suficiente para que nuestros amigos ganen sus simbolos?

Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Besos.


	6. La sombra de la realidad

Bien el ultimo capitulo por hoy. El resto estara el sabado junto con mi especial de Hallowen y un posible segundo capitulo de mi croos over

Hoy nuestros amigos se toman un descanso para intentar asimilar todo lo enterado en el dia anterior. Es casi como un capitulo de transición antes d que la verdadra aventura comience

**Pareja**: AshxMay

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen si lo hicieran Ash seria todo un pervertido, y seria el ganador de todas las ligas del mundo

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Capitulo 6 "La sombra de la realidad"**

May soltó el suspiro numero mil del día. Estaba recostada contra el tronco del árbol con el que había hablado con Ash en su reencuentro ayer. Estaba muy pensativa y miraba a sus compañeros que hablaban y comían aprovechando el descanso de las clases.

Después del sorprendente, inverosímil e increíblemente agotador cumpleaños que tuvo, algo tan banal o mejor dicho normal se le antojaba más irreal que todo el día de ayer. En un solo día se reencontró con su amigo perdido, descubrió un gran secreto familiar que incluida pelear junto con Ash como compañero (su mente a propósito evadía la cuestión del hijo), conoció la magia y a los pokemones.

Al ver a sus compañeros tranquilos e ignorantes de que toda su vida se estaba escribiendo en unos libros guardados en una gran biblioteca secreta. Una que ella debía proteger. Ser la guardiana de los secretos pensamientos y sentimientos de unas personas que vivían ajenos a eso.

Y de pronto May deseo ser uno de ellos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseo ser normal.

Ella siempre se había sentido como que había una barrera de cristal entre ella y el mundo. No entendía a sus compañeros o mejor dicho si lo hacía pero su onda de pensamiento no era la misma. Al igual que sus intereses, o gustos o formas de divertirse. También podía percibir cosas que los demás no.

Y no es que ella fuera un fenómeno o algo así.

Tal pecaba de excéntrica o de nadar contra la corriente. Cuando sus compañeros preferían el ruido de conversaciones repetitivas, ella prefería el silencio de su mente. Cuando los demás escuchaban el ultimo hit de los grupos de moda, ella escuchaba las musacas que le hacían acordaban momentos especiales. Ella amaba los libros, los debates con buenos argumentos y las tardes soleadas acompañadas de una rica torta.

Y ahora su excentricidad se extendía a un grado más alto. El abismo crecía más y sabía que si no saltaba pronto se alejaría para siempre de la normalidad. ¿Pero de verdad quería ser igual que el resto? ¿O solo querer escapar de un destino para el cual no ella se sentía preparada?

Su mano busco en su cuello el dije de su collar. Recordaba las palabras de su madre cuando le dijo que el dije servía para guardar sus ropas y armas. Todavía podía ver su cara anoche cuando el dije comenzó a brillar y tanto como su ropa como su arco desapareció. Y eso que pensaba que ya nada podía sorprenderla.

De pronto sintió que su vista se oscurecía y una voz conocida sonó a su espalda, una que conocía muy bien.

-Un yen por tus pensamientos- le dijo. Ella emocionada se soltó de los manos que cubrían sus ojos y miro hacia su costado. Ahí al lado de ella, estaba con una sonrisa y la mirada fija en ella.

-Oh Drew- dijo emocionada y se echo a sus brazos. Sintió como su novio la envolvía con ellos y correspondía al abrazado.

-¿Sabes que te quiero mucho verdad?- le pregunto con el rostro hundido en su pecho.

-Si lo sé- le dijo acariciando cabello- Yo también.

May salió de la prisión de sus brazos y le dedico una mirada tierna. Ella lo quería mucho y se sentía afortunada por ser su novia. Pero esa pared de la que hablaba ahora también se extendía a él ya no le podía contar su secreto.

-¿Ocurre algo, linda May?- le dijo en tono preocupado- Tus ojos están tristes.

Al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Drew, decidió apartar sus pensamientos deprimentes por su rato. Si no podía compartir toda su vida con él, lo menos que se merecía era su total atención.

-Nada no te preocupes.- e hizo un gesto en su mano como desechando algo- Estoy bien.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- le dijo en un tono un tanto distante. Saco una rosa de su espalda y se la ofreció.

-Gracias- agradeció el gesto con un beso en la mejilla. Sabía que Drew odiaba las manifestaciones exageradas.

-Sabes hoy, estas muy linda- le dijo escaneándola con los ojos- Más que de costumbre.

Y es la castaña en un intento de querer sentirse más normal y más en contacto con la realidad, había obviado sus ropas góticas y se había puesto un pescador azul con un buzo rojo y zapatillas a juego. Hacia tanto que no se ponía una ropa así que tuvo que sacarles el polvo.

-¿Te gusto mas así?- pregunto algo desilusionada.

-Si- dijo- Pero eso no signifique no estás linda con tus otras ropas.

May miro a Drew fijamente. Estaba sintiendo algo que a veces le molestaba. Era como si, por mas el la mirara, sus ojos no la veían. Al igual que sus palabras algo distantes. El muchas veces parecía no estar ahí.

-Te quiero- le dijo una vez más. Porque era cierto. Por más que no la vería, por más que a veces no parecía estar ahí. Ella lo quería.

El solo la abrazo en respuesta. Se quedaron así un rato hasta que Drew fue llamado por uno de sus amigos.

-Me tengo que ir, linda May- le dijo levantándose. La castaña lo miro triste.

-¿Nos veremos a la salida?

-No creo, tengo que hacer un trabajo en casa de Harley, así que te llamare a la noche.

May asintió y vio como su novio se alejaba. En esos momentos, le tenía envidia ya que en su mente la mayor preocupación que tenía era algo tan simple como un deber escolar. Ahora más que nunca deseaba ser normal más que nunca. Así podía compartir cada aspecto de su mundo con Drew.

-Al fin se termino el momento cursi- escucho otra voz conocida. Solo que esta no la alegraba tanto. Miro a su alrededor pero no podía encontrar a su amigo azabache por ningún lado ¿Es que a estaba tan loca que imaginaba sus voz en todas partes?

-Los dioses miran a los mortales desde el cielo- le dijo en tono de burla.

May levanto la vista y vio a Ash subido al árbol y recostado sobre una de las ramas. Todo en el destilaba tranquilidad. Por lo que se podía ver las noticias del día anterior no lo habían afectado, ya que lucía su mismo estilo de siempre. Lo único distinto de otras veces eran la gorra hacia atrás, sus lentes oscuros y el pikachu en su hombro.

-¡¿ESTUVISTE ESCUCHANDO MI CONVERSACION CON DREW?!- dijo en uno de sus ya conocidos ataques de ira.

-Si- le afirmo- Pero no porque quise. Yo llegue acá primero para pensar. Después llegaron ustedes con sus cursilerías. Pikachu búscame algo para vomitar por favor.

Pikachu brinco de sus hombros para sentarse en sus piernas. Miro a la castaña, con la vergüenza saliendo de sus ojos bicolores. Era el único que parecía avergonzado por la situación.

-Encima trajiste a Pikachu- le dijo con evidente reproche- Sabia que eras idiota pero no tanto.

-Mira- le rebatió duramente y la miro por primera ocasión.- Fue el que quiso venir porque quería ver la ciudad y lo deje porque yo también odiaría estar encerrado. Vino en mi mochila y si no te das cuenta estamos en un lugar difícil de ver.

May lo miro condenatoriamente pero no pudo evadir la lógica del asunto. A ella también no le gustaba que Evee estuviera encerrado así que lo deje libre en su casa que tenía un amplio jardín para que jugase.

-Cambiando de tema- dijo Ash- ¿Por qué la depresión?

Había dejado de mirarla otra vez y acariciaba al pokemon en sus piernas. Casi parecía estar contento. May estaba segura que bajo el cristal de sus lentes sus ojos debían brillar de la emoción.

-No estoy deprimida- le rebatió- Y ¿Podrías bajar? El cuello comienza a dolerme.

-Mejor sube tu- replico. Y sin dar tiempo a discusiones, dejo a la rata de lado, se deslizo hacia atrás y sujetándose por las rodillas extendió sus brazos hacia May.

Esta, un poco sorprendida por la demostración de sus actitudes físicas, solo atino a agarrarse de las muñecas de Ash y salto un poco. Este aprovecho ese impulso y haciendo fuerza con sus piernas logro acercar a May lo suficiente a la rama y levantarse otra vez.

-Vaya- le comento su amiga una vez acomodada entre las ramas- Al final no necesitabas hacer ejercicio.

Ash no dijo nada. Solamente se acomodo de nuevo con Pikachu entre sus brazos y se saco sus lentes para mirar seriamente a la castaña. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada que la atravesaba como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Una de las diferencias que notaba con su novio es que el siempre parecía estar mirando su interior.

-Ahora dime la razón de tu depresión.

-Que no estoy deprimida- seguía negando en una postura de testarudez. Interiormente se maldecía ser un libro abierto.

-Si claro, uno hace un discurso como si fuera el último día sobre su vida porque está feliz- dice Ash sarcásticamente- Además tu ropa te delata.

-¿Cómo que mi ropa me delata?- pregunto y en susurro agrego-Pero si es normal.

-Justamente por eso. Eres cualquier cosa menos normal.

Ash espero un ataque de ira o al menos una mirada fulminante. Es mas dijo eso para que la joven se enojara con él y olvidara un poco su pena. Pero lo que nunca se espero es que ella bajara su mirada y le dijera en un tono suplicante:

-¿Está mal querer ser normal? ¿Tú no lo deseas a veces?

Ese tono tan lastimero encogió el corazón del pokemon que miraba la escena desde las piernas de su amo. Quiso ir hacia la castaña para consolarla un poco pero Ash no se lo permitió. Miro seriamente a Pikachu y este entendió las intenciones del joven.

- Ser normal está sobrevaluado. – dijo con algo parecido a la irritación. Esto provoco que May levantara la vista. Sus ojos azules brillaban debido al esfuerzo de no dejar salir sus lágrimas.

Ash vio las dudas que su frase había causado en el rostro de su amiga y la miro sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse. Algo avergonzado giro su cara hacia a un lado y comenzó a acariciar inconscientemente a Pikachu.

-Escucha bien porque solo lo diré una vez y si no lo entiendes no es mi problema- hablo con la vista hacia el patio. Siguió con su explicación- La vida es como un rio que va camino hacia el mar y nosotros somos peces que nadamos en ella.

"Ahora se supone que cada uno deberíamos nadar a nuestro ritmo y estilo propio para llegar hasta el mar. Pero hay personas que no saben cómo hacerlo o simplemente tienen miedo de hacerlo. Entonces se agrupan y nadan todos en la misma dirección y de la misma manera. Es lo que ellos llaman normalidad.

"Pero en algún momento de su viaje, chocan con otras personas que nadan a su estilo. Y cuando eso pasa, ellos se asustan porque recuerdan que hay un mundo alrededor de ellos. Que no todo es como ellos lo ven. Que hay personas que viven a su manera sin importar lo duro que sea el camino.

"Tú eres solo un pez que nada a su estilo. Y eso no es malo"

May le miro un rato, asombrada. Ese discurso le había llegado al alma, debido a que resumía todo lo que ella siempre había sentido. Esa barrera que la separaba del resto. Y Ash tenía razón. Ella solo era una persona con su propio estilo. Pero aun tenía sus dudas.

-¿Pero no es mejor si todos nadáramos en la misma dirección? Así nadie chocaría.

-Entonces el mundo sería muy aburrido ¿No crees?- y volteando y mirándola dijo- No sé si es mejor nadar en grupo o en contra corriente. Solo sé que es más fácil ser uno mismo que intentar fingir ser algo que no es.

Y de alguna forma lo entendió. Como el tema de su ropa. Le había costado tanto encontrar un conjunto _"normal"_ que cuando simplemente era ella misma y los conjuntos simplemente caían a sus manos. Pero aun tenía dudas.

Los amigos se quedaron en silencio un rato. Ash mirando el paisaje y May mirando a Pikachu que se había alejado de ellos y jugaba entre las ramas. En un momento dado, el viento comenzó a soplar y tanto las hojas como el cabello de May se agitaron.

-¿Aun escuchas las voces?- pregunto Ash con los ojos cerrados.

-No- le contesto May- No las escucho desde que te fuiste.

-Es una pena- le dijo el- Dicen cosas muy interesantes para los que las quieren oír.

-¿Las escuchas? Creí que era la única.

-Las empecé a escuchar cuando me fui. Irónico ¿No?

- ¿Qué dicen ahora?

-¿Realmente quieres saber?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si- correspondió con una igual.

-Dicen que es una pena que ocultes tus bellas piernas al mundo.

May lo miro totalmente en shock. El azabache sin darle tiempo de reaccionar se bajo de un salto, dejando a su muda amiga en el árbol. Comenzó a caminar con dirección al colegio y solo se giro para avisarle a Pikachu que lo recogería al final de las clases, dejando a la castaña que seguía sin reaccionar.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-¡Ash espérame!- ordeno una castaña que corría, tratando de alcanzar a su amigo.

Pero su amigo no le hacía caso y se dirigía a su casa sin tenerla en cuenta. Por lo que tuvo que sacar sus dones de atleta y correr hasta finalmente lo alcanzo.

-Te dije que me esperes- le espeto una vez que estuvo a su lado.

Pero el azabache seguía en silencio. Es más, ni siquiera la miraba. Esto enojo más a May y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Ouch- dijo Ash reaccionando. Y se saco los auriculares de sus oídos- ¿Y eso porque fue ahora?

-¿No escuchaste cuando te gritaba?- le pregunto no contestando su anterior pregunta.

-Ah, entiendo- dijo Ash.-Siempre me los pongo y como que la música me adsorbe. Perdón.

-Guau, el gran Ash disculpándose- le contesto en burla- Hay que llamar a la prensa.

El se sintió ofendido por la burla. Encima que se disculpaba, ella lo trataba así. Pensó en decirle unos de sus comentarios hirientes pero prefirió una mejor forma de vengarse. Se acerco a su rostro lentamente y disfrutando de la tensión en el rostro de May le susurro.

- Es que me quiero llevar bien con mi linda compañera de trabajo- Todo esto con el tono más sensual que pudo. Cuando vio que la castaña se puso tan roja como su ropa, le esbozo una sonrisa burlona y salió a correr en dirección de su casa.

-Maldito Ash, vuelve aquí- dijo furiosa y comenzó a correr también. Mientras lo hacía comenzó a maldecir otra vez- Maldito profesor Rupert, todo es por su culpa.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(Flash Back)

El recreo había terminado y apenas había alcanzado a volver después de la charla con Ash en el árbol. Y cuando el profesor entro, le trajo esa realidad que tanto había anhelado.

El problema fue que se lo trajo en forma de un examen sorpresa.

-Demonios- es todo lo que pensaba a la par que intentaba responder a las preguntas- Encima de historia. Yo y mis malditos deseos de querer algo de realidad.

Hubiera seguido con su monologo de castigo hacia si misma de no ser que escucho unos ronquidos provenientes de la mesa de al lado. Dejo un rato su examen y volteo a su costado para encontrarse con la imagen de Ash durmiendo en su banco.

Se hubiera largado a reír de no ser que noto como la figura del profesor se detenía delante del banco de su amigo. Rupert, su profesor, tenía toda la facha de ser unas de esas personas que se dedicaban solamente a su trabajo. Lo que era confirmado con su cabello y bigote gris, sus lentes redondos y el amplio conocimiento de casi cualquier cosa.

-¡Jovencito!-grito al tiempo que dejaba caer una regla sobre el banco de Ash- ¿Dónde se piensa que esta?

Ash despertó bruscamente y miro con ojos confundidos a su profesor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto somnoliento. Eso molesto más al profesor.

-Ocurre- dijo con ira contendida- que usted, a pesar de que tiene un examen, cree que es más conveniente dormir.

-Ah- le respondió tranquilamente- Si es por eso ya termine y decidí aprovechar mejor el tiempo.

Cuando contesto le paso su hoja de examen que el profesor agarro con ademan brusco. Reviso la hoja con gesto crítico y luego exclamo un gemido ahogado. Su mirada pasaba de Ash a la hoja y viceversa.

-Está todo bien- murmuro sorprendido y se alejo sin decir más nada. Muchos miraron a Ash con gesto de odio y volvieron a su examen.

-Se me olvida- dijo el profesor, todos le miraron ilusionados por un futuro regaño- Tendrán que hacer un trabajo de historia con sus compañeros de al lado.

Ash y May se miraron y suspiraron resignados. La vida estaba en su contra.

(Fin del Flash Back)

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Por fin después de tanto correr por fin habían llegado a la casa del chico. Era un edificio departamental, que en efecto quedaba casi en enfrente de la casa de la castaña. Este era bastante alto, con varios pisos y un toque lujoso. Razón por la cual May nunca le había prestado atención.

Atravesaron la puerta de la entrada, después que Ash la abrió con su llave y se encontraron en el vestíbulo. Era simple pero se notaba que era lujoso. Le hubiera encantado verlo a mas detalle pero Ash se dirigió al ascensor saludando a la cabeza a l portero que estaba ahí.

Ya metidos ahí, se quedaron en silencio. De pronto la mochila de Ash se abrió mostrando a Pikachu saliendo de ella. El pokemon se subió al hombro de su amigo y giro para ver donde se encontraba. Al ver a May sonrió y se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Pika pika (¿Dónde está Evee?)- le pregunto a la castaña.

- Esta en casa, jugando en el jardín. Si quieres puedes ir a verlo más tarde o mañana.- le explico mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Chu (Gracias)- le dijo para frotarse contra el rostro de la chica, Ash solo miraba la escena sin decir nada. En ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió y los chicos se encontraron en la puerta de un gran departamento.

La sala era grande y espaciosa con unos sillones de aspecto mullido y cómodo. Se podía ver una puerta que llevaba a la cocina y un pasillo al fondo. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que en una de las paredes había una repisa llena de libros.

-Pikachu, voy a preparar algo para comer, muéstrale la casa- dijo Ash dirigiéndose a la cocina, dejando su mochila y sus auriculares en una pequeña mesa cercana.

-Pika (De acuerdo)- le contesto y se bajo de los brazos de la chica- Pika, pikachu (Vamos May, entra)

La joven hizo lo que le pidieron y entro al lugar. Se dirigió hacia la biblioteca con la rata rozando sus talones. Dejo su mochila en el sofá y contemplo la cantidad de libros. Había de todos los temas posibles. Ciencia, novelas de diversos tipos, historia y hasta libros esotéricos alternados con alguna que otra novela infantil.

Con razón sabia tanto su amigo.

Se dio cuenta, que había fotos en portarretratos junto con los libros. Podía ver a su amigo en distintas edades y haciendo varias cosas. En torneos de artes marciales, recibiendo medallas. En diversos lugares, todas acompañadas con sus abuelos. Y en un lugar privilegiado, estaba una foto de una mujer pelirroja, abrazando a Ash, sonriendo ambos hacia la cámara.

Era Delia, su fallecida madre. Intento tomar la foto entre sus manos para verla mejor, pero Pikachu salto a sus brazos y le negó con la cabeza.

-Pika pi, pika pika (No lo hagas, el se va a enojar mucho)- le advirtió el pokemon. Y May que conocía bien la furia de su amigo, desistió de su intento. En lugar de eso, se dejo guiar por Pikachu en su recorrido por el sitio.

Le mostro la sala, el baño, un cuarto de invitados que Ash convirtió en un estudio, donde había más libros y dos guitarras. Ella no sabía que su amigo sabía tocarlos. Terminaron así en el lugar más importante del departamento.

La habitación de Ash.

Básicamente era como cualquiera. Las paredes eran blancas con los poster de sus grupos y series favoritas. Sus ventanas tenían una cortina azul, al igual que su cama. En un lado de la pared, tenia colgado todas sus gorras, junto con sus cintos y guantes. Y arriba de su cama, había una estantería con libros. Su colección privada que abarcaba novelas de misterio, suspenso y algunos mangas.

Pikachu entro contento a la habitación y señalo un rincón lleno de almohadones al lado de la cama de Ash. Había también un plato con muestras de haber sido usado recientemente.

-Pika, pi (Ahí duermo yo)- señalo un alegre Pikachu. Pero May no lo escucho porque sus ojos estaban fijos en algo que había arriba de la cama. Tan concentrada estaba que no le importo meterse a la pieza del muchacho ni sentarse en su cama.

El pokemon se subió a la cama y sentó al lado de la castaña que observaba detenidamente lo que estaba sobre las almohadas. La rata también miro el objeto pero no lo encontró como gran cosa.

-Pika pikachu (¿Qué tiene de interesante un dragón de peluche?)- pregunto la ratita mirando al peluche en cuestión. Pero una vez más fue ignorado.

- Es Sheena- dijo May en voz alta y tomando al dragón. Este era igual que su drago pero en color rosado en vez de verde- Nunca creí que lo conservaría.

Iba a seguir con sus palabras cuando escucho una voz que provenía desde la puerta. La castaña se sobresalto por las palabras y el tono en el que fueron dichas.

-Ni en mis mas locas fantasías, me imagine verte en mi habitación y encima sentada en mi cama- dijo Ash recargado contra el umbral de su puerta. Se había cambiados sus pantalones oscuros por unas bermudas caqui, que junto a su remera negra lo hacía lucir bien.

May no supo como contestar esas palabras. Sabía que el joven adoraba provocarla y confundirla con sus frases pero está en particular le tomo desprevenida por estar metida en sus recuerdos.

-¿La conservaste?- le pregunto. Decidió ir por un camino seguro antes de seguir por las fantasías del joven.

- No tenía una razón para tirarla- le contesto- Mejor vamos la tarea es larga y tengo una vida fuera de la escuela.

Dicho esto tanto Pikachu como May abandonaron la cama y se dirigieron hacia la sala para poder comer algo y hacer la tarea que los había juntado esa tarde.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Quieres mucho a tus abuelos- dijo May al aire.

Después de comer, se fueron al estudio de Ash para hacer sus deberes. Según él, ese era el mejor lugar, ya que ahí estaban los libros que usaba para la escuela. Al entrar, señalo el escritorio para que la castaña se sentara al tiempo que fue a buscar los libros necesarios.

-¿A qué viene el comentario?- pregunto el intrigado joven.

-Tienes fotos de ellos por todos lados. Hasta tus libros tienen su firma.

-Fueron los que me criaron después de la muerte de mi mama. Es obvio que los quiera.

Esas eran las primeras palabras que intercambiaban desde que comenzaron con el trabajo. El silencio era cómodo pero May no podía evitar hacer sus comentarios.

-¿Hablamos de ella?- pregunto la joven casi sin esperanza.

-No- contesto con rotundidad Ash.

-¿Entonces de que podemos hablar?

-¿Es absolutamente necesario?- cuando May asintió, Ash suspiro- ¿Qué tal de tu ataque de depresión de esta mañana?

-No tuvo un ataque de depresión- replico una molesta May- Solo un momento de dudas. ¿Me vas a decir que aceptaste todo el rollo de ayer sin cuestionarte nada?

-No es eso. Solo creo que la vida es muy corta para andar deseando cosas que no son. Prefiero vivir el presente.

-Tu y tus aires filosóficos. Deberías escribir un libro- contesto May con evidente veneno. Pero Ash no se rindió.

-Haber si lo entiendes así- decidió explicarle el joven una última vez. Realmente hoy se había levantado con paciencia- Cuando éramos chicos, dijiste que te encantaría casarte en las Vegas y de cualquier color menos blanco. ¿Sigues queriendo eso?

Una colorada May asintió. Por una extraña razón, no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Tal vez era porque le sorprendía que él se acordase o tal vez porque una vez que escuchabas esa idea en otra voz sonaba algo ridícula.

-¿Qué preferirías? ¿Tener la boda de tus sueños o pasarte todo el tiempo cuestionando tus deseos para terminar teniendo una boda igual que todas solo por esas dudas?

Para cualquiera, una pregunta así y más en el contexto en el que estaban podría sonar tonta. Pero para May era de vital importancia. Pensó como sería ir al lugar de sus sueños y casarse un vestido negro como siempre había querido y después como era casarse en un vestido blanco en medio de sus amigos que lloraban de alegría y demás cosas.

Para ella no había punto de consideración.

-Obviamente la primera- contesto segura.

-Ves, es más fácil ser quien eres que alguien que no.

-Gracias Ash- le dijo con toda seguridad. Realmente el chico la había ayudado a entender su próximo destino.

-Cuando quieras. La próxima vez que te quieras suicidar, antes de hacerlo déjame sacarle una foto a tus piernas, sería una lástima que se perdieran.

Realmente algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

N/A

Bien esto es todo por hoy cumplí con mi cometido y me retiro porque estoy cansada espero que les haya gustado todas mis historias y me sigan acompañando en lo que queda de ellas.

Besos


	7. La sombra de tus miedos

Hola, amigos. Hoy traje la continuación de esta historia para seguir con mi semana de actualizaciones. Las demás estarán listas durante lo que queda de la semana y las iré poniendo de a una para que no sea mucha lectura de golpe.

Bien pasando a la historia, con este capítulo se inicia la parte del entrenamiento de Ash y May. Veremos cómo superan las pruebas para ganarse sus símbolos y cosas de su pasado y presente que explican el porqué de su personalidad actual. Y si también veremos cosas de la bipolar May y el amargado y pervertido Ash.

Disfrútenlo.

**Pareja: **Ash y May

**Disclaimer: **la trama es lo único que me pertenece y los personajes originales que iran apareciendo. El resto lo tome prestado.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: "La sombra de tus miedos"**

Entre saltos, problemas y exámenes, paso la semana que Latías les había dicho para empezar con su dichoso entrenamiento o mejor dicho ganarse los símbolos de los guardianes que les correspondía a ellos.

Ash suspiro saliendo de su casa con Pikachu a su hombro. Era temprano y ambos vivían en una zona bastante alejada no había problema de que alguien viera al pokemon. Se detuvo enfrente del portón de la casa de la castaña. La casa donde su amiga vivía era de estilo antiguo, parecía un templo con un bello jardín, tanto adelante como atrás.

Pikachu sonrió contento acordándose de las veces que había venido a jugar ahí con Evee. Gracias a eso Ash y May desarrollaron una especie de rutina. Ash pasaba por ella para ir al colegio y de paso dejaba a la rata para que jugase durante el día con el zorro.

No es que hablaran mucho camino al colegio. Haciendo honor a la verdad, no lo hacían para nada. Y llegando ahí, May se iba con Drew y Ash a escuchar música hasta que las clases comenzaran. Si tenían que hacer deberes, iban a la casa del chico y los hacían.

Toda la normalidad les duro una semana.

Y ahora llego el momento de enfrentar ese destino que se les había impuesto y que ellos aceptaron de una manera inconsciente. El chico miro seriamente al pokemon en su hombro por un rato. El hizo lo mismo. Después ambos sonrieron.

-No sé qué es lo que nos espera, Pikachu- le dijo al pokemon pero después miro al frente y levanto su puño con decisión- Pero lo enfrentaremos juntos.

-Pika (Así es)- le contesto el pokemon.

Y juntos entraron en el lugar.

* * *

-Y yo que creí que la estupidez la habíamos dejado de lado.- se quejo en voz alta Ash.

Su alegre estado de ánimo duro hasta que llego a la casa y los encontró dormidos, como si hubiera sido un día normal. Después de los apresuraros preparativos del desayuno y demás se dirigieron hacia el salón especial donde se hallaba la perla de Latías.

Mientras esperaban que la joven apareciera también, Norman y Caroline les sugirieron que se preparasen. Los chicos lo tomaron como preparar sus mochilas o algo así. Pero a lo que se referían los padres de May era a sacar sus ropas de sus dijes.

Como ya les habían explicado, el collar de May o mejor dicho el dije, servía para guardar tanto la ropa como sus armas. De esta manera podían llevarlas a cualquier lugar y cada vez que la necesitarían, esta saldría. A Ash le dieron un collar con un dije en forma de rayo para ese fin.

Nadie quería sus comentarios si le decían que tenía que usar uno en forma de corazón.

Y ahora estaban en medio de la sala, con los ojos cerrados e intentando concentrarse para que sus ropas salieran. Dándoles un aspecto tan ridículo que hasta los pokemones estaban aguantándose la risa. Algo que por supuesto no le gustaba a Ash.

-Cállate y concéntrate- le reprendió May – Mientras más rápido lo hagas, mas rápido saldremos.

-Primero intenta poner en orden tu mente bipolar y después hablamos- le contesto en burla. Antes de que la batalla campal comenzara de nuevo la voz de Latías a sus espaldas.

-Lo más adecuado sería que los dos se concentrasen- les aconsejo. Los jóvenes se dieron la vuelta para saludarla pero se sorprendieron al notar su cambio de ropa. En vez del vestido blanco, usaba uno verde con una flor en el escote y un cinto dorado.

- Esta muy linda jefa- le dijo Ash- Lastima que seas solo un espíritu.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, recibió dos golpes en la cabeza. Uno de ellos fue provocado por May que lo miraba enojada y con aires de celos y el otro era de Norman.

-Debes dirigirte a la señorita con respeto- lo retaba Norman.

-Pervertido descarado- también le recriminaba May- ¿Acaso coqueteas con todo el mundo?

-¿Celosa amiga?- le pregunto y después se acerco y le susurro al odio- Si sigues siendo tan ardiente, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Por una vez, la castaña no respondió de manera agresiva. Solo lo tomo del brazo para que siguieran intentando sacar los trajes de los dijes. Cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente, en un intento de concentración y para desaparecer el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Por esta vez, Ash también solo obedeció.

Después de algunos minutos de frustrados intentos, lo lograron cuando un conocido brillo los envolvió y aparecieron vestidos con sus trajes formales.

- Genial- dijeron al unísono y sus amigos pokemones saltaron a sus brazos para festejar sus resultados. Pero después de observarse bien, Ash noto que algo faltaba.

-¿Dónde está la espada?- pregunto algo decepcionado. May también se dio cuenta que el arco con sus flechas no estaban.

- No se preocupen- les dijo Caroline- Saldrán cuando las necesiten.

-Bien ahora pasemos a su misión- anuncio Latías- Norman, por favor.

-Si señorita- asintió sacando un frasco con arena, esta vez fue verde. Volvió a arrojar la arena en el suelo, solo que en vez de hacer símbolos extraños, solo trazo un circulo mediano.

-Gracias Norman. Bien, jóvenes guardianes su misión de proteger la sagrada biblioteca y todos los secretos que ella guarda comienza ahora ¿Están dispuestos a protegerla y a su compañero de todo mal, aun a riesgos de sus propias vidas?

Los aludidos se miraron en silencio y después asintieron con decisión.

-¿Prometen no dejar que motivos egoístas, tanto suyos como ajenos, les impidan cumplir con su misión?

Nuevamente asintieron.

-¿Respetaran los secretos del pasado y el futuro que esta guarda y no los usaran para provecho propio?

-Si- respondieron.- Prometemos protegerla, respetarla y quererla, tanta a ella como a nuestro compañero, hasta el final de nuestros días.

-Entonces, yo Latías, espíritu y alma de la biblioteca que ustedes juraron proteger, los reconozco como mis guardianes y pueden partir a su primera misión con mi bendición.

Al terminar con sus palabras, el círculo verde que Norman había trazado comenzó a brillar y un portal se abrió. De ese portal surgió una criatura pequeña de color verde y con alas. Comenzó a volar por toda la habitación, dejando una pequeña estela de chispas. Finalmente quedo a la altura de Latías y se sonrieron mutuamente

-Amigos es el Celebi, guardián y alma del Bosque entre los mundos. Sera su guía en esta misión.- explico Latías- Irán a tres mundos diferentes y sortearan tres pruebas. Si tienen éxito, serán recompensados con sus símbolos.

-Bien y ¿Para que el lindo amigo? – pregunto May.

-Celebi tiene el poder de viajar entre el tiempo y los mundos. Sera él quien los lleve.

-Bien ¿Cuánto durara la locura?- indago Ash.

-Con suerte, un día- les dijo Caroline con una sonrisa.

-¿Y sin ella?

-No volverán nunca- replico un sombrío Norman.

Antes de que algunos de ellos se quejaran o dijera algo, Celebi brillo y los tres desaparecieron.

-Suerte, mis guardianes- fueron las últimas palabras de Latías que cerró sus ojos y elevo unas plegarias para que volvieran a salvo.

* * *

Cuando la luz dejo de encandilarlos, lo hizo el verde del lugar. El color los rodeaba desde todos los puntos de vista y todos los ángulos posibles. Obviamente estaban en un bosque, solo que es más singular en el que habían estado.

Era tranquilo, brillante y silencioso. Invitaba a dormir en su césped o tenderse contra uno de los troncos de los árboles y dormir por siempre. Y lo hubieran hecho, de no ser por el ruido que empezaron a hacer Celebi, Pikachu y Evee al jugar entre las plantas.

Los dos guardianes avanzaron con cautela pero tranquilizados por la calma de los pokemones. Si hubiera algo malo, ellos lo sentirían. Ash se acerco a un árbol y rozaba sus manos con la corteza del tronco. May jugaba con las hojas de los arboles.

Había algo tranquilizador en eso.

-Este bosque es viejo-comento Ash tranquilamente.

-Supongo que tienes una manera de saberlo porque lo leíste en un libro hace tiempo- Al ver que su amigo le asentía suspiro- No quiero saberlo.

-Como quieras.

Caminaron adentrándose en el bosque siguiendo a sus amigos que aun jugaban en el bosque. Fuera del sonido de ellos los pokemones jugando no se escuchaba a ningún otro animal. No había pájaros. Nada.

Solo el silencio.

-¿Me pregunto porque se llama el bosque entre los mundos?- pregunto May al aire.

-Simple, este bosque es la puerta de entrada a hacia diversos mundos.- le contesto una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos y algo asustados. Ante ellos estaba un joven rubio, con vestiduras amarillas y un gran sombrero de paja adornado con tres plumas. El les estaba sonriendo. Antes de poder decir nada, Evee y Pikachu se lanzaron a los brazos del joven, contentos de verlo.

-Hola Pika y Vee no los veía hace mucho tiempo- les hablo en tono cariñoso- ¿Ellos son sus nuevos amos?

Ash y May estaban mudos ante lo que ocurría ante sus ojos. Lo único que era tranquilizante era que el joven que estaba enfrente de ellos no parecía ser una amenaza. Y tal parecía que había tratado con pokemones antes porque lo que era probable que fuera de ayuda.

-Perdón por mi mala educación, mi nombre es Yellow y soy el guardián del Bosque entre los mundos.

-Que nombre tan original- comento Ash por lo que recibió un codazo de la castaña.

-¿No eres un espíritu?- le dijo la castaña mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-No hasta donde yo sé.

En un momento Ash se acerco hasta donde estaba el joven y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor suyo mirándolo atentamente. En un segundo May se le unió y colaboro con la exanimación tocándole con un dedo. Yellow los miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto nervioso.

-Parece bastante sólido- dijo May ignorando la pregunta del chico.

-Bastante inofensivo también- concluyo Ash.

-¿Siempre son así?- pregunto el rubio a los pokemones que tenían en sus brazos

-Vee/Pika (Suelen ser peores)- contestaron con un suspiro.

-Somos Ash y la castaña es May- presento el moreno tranquilamente.

-Es un gusto conocerte- dijo May extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo.

-Igualmente.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-soltó Ash

-¿Cómo se supone que él lo sepa?- le inquirió una molesta May. Sospechaba que Ash había visto algo más que ella y eso le enojaba un poco.

-Parece conocer a Pikachu y a Evee por lo que creo que no es la primera vez que trata con guardianes. Debes prestar más atención.

-Muy observador- halago el rubio- Si tienes razón. Seré su guía mientras duren las pruebas. Así que acompáñenme.

Dicho esto el rubio bajo a sus amigos y comenzó a caminar en una dirección distinta de la que habían tomado los jóvenes. Parecía conocer cada centímetro del bosque con seguridad. En un momento llegaron hasta un claro donde había muchas lagunas entre los árboles. El rubio se detuvo entre ellas.

-Estas son los puertas hacia otros mundos- dijo señalando las lagunas- Todo lo que deben hacer es saltar en ellas.

-¿Cómo volveremos?- pregunto May preocupada. Ash solo estaba en silencio mirando el agua.

-Cuando terminen la misión, Celebi los ira a buscar y volverán aquí.

-¿A qué tipo de mundo iremos?- seguía preguntando la castaña.

-Ya verán- dijo Yellow con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-En el primer mundo, deben avanzar hasta llegar a la cima de la colina que verán al llegar ahí. Si retroceden se quedaran atrapados ahí.

May quedo consternada por la noticia pero Ash no parecía ni siquiera haberla escuchado. Miraba los pozos llenos de agua con entusiasmo y curiosidad. ¿Qué otro mundos habrá? ¿En cada uno de ellos habrá un Ash distinto?

Pero tuvo que obligarse a volver a la realidad. Por el momento había asuntos más importantes por los cuales preocuparse. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en realidades internas y reflejos de esas dimensiones.

-Vamos- dijo escuetamente.

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dijo Yellow?- le pregunto May algo enojada.

-Si, si. Celebi vendrá, caminar hasta el centro y no mirar hacia atrás- dice Ash haciendo gestos con la mano.

-Deben ir ahí- dijo señalando una laguna en particular.- Solo deben saltar.

Los aludidos se pusieron delante de la laguna y la miraron unos instantes. Después sintieron un peso en sus hombros. Eran Pikachu e Evee que los miraban con decisión. Eso termino por decidirlos.

-Antes que se vayan recuerden esto- dijo Yellow- El principito tenía razón.

-Gracias preciosa.- le respondió Ash antes de saltar con May.

-Se dio cuenta- murmuro Yellow colorado. Entonces se saco su sombrero y una cascada de cabello rubio emergió.

* * *

-¿PRECIOSA?- grito una furiosa y confundida May. Su amigo solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a mirar el paisaje del lugar donde cayeron.

-Era una mujer- contesto simplemente. Al ver como su compañera lo miraba confundida puso sus ojos en blanco- No te diste cuenta.

-¿Era una chica?- pregunto ahora mas confundía pero vio que su amigo no le iba a dar más respuestas por el momento, así que lo imito, estudiando la vista.

Habían caído en lo que parecía un valle con algunos árboles, plantas y flores. A lo lejos se veía una imponente montaña. El lugar era tranquilo y se podía oír a las aves cantar. Por lo que parecía que este lugar estaba lleno de vida y de posibles peligros.

Soltaron a sus amigos y todos se pusieron en un estado de alerta. Por primera vez fueron consientes que lo que estaba sucediendo no era un simple juego o una historia donde veían que valientes protagonistas sacrificaban sus vidas en pos de un ideal.

Esta vez eran sus vidas las que estaban en juego.

-Debemos llegar a la cima de la montaña- dijo Ash de manera casual. Por dentro estaba bastante nervioso y eso no le gustaba.

-Yellow dijo colina pero no veo otra cosa- May también estaba algo asustada.

-Pikachu, Evee estén atentos y por favor piensen antes de atacar- indico Ash- Tu también May.

Todos comenzaron a avanzar en la dirección que su amiga les había dicho. May estaba un poco nerviosa y no dejaba de llevarse la mano al pecho aferrando su dije. Ash lo noto pero no dijo nada.

-Lástima que no tenemos nuestras armas- suspiro May

-No servirían de mucho sino sabemos cómo usarlas- acoto inteligentemente Ash.

-Me pregunto cómo esperan que pasemos esta prueba si no sabemos cómo pelear ni usar nuestras armas.

-Si otros lo han hecho porque no nosotros- comento Ash- Además tenemos a nuestros amigos que nos apoyan ¿Cierto Pikachu?

-Pika (Por supuesto)- asintió y el zorro café le dio la razón.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con su última frase?- pensó en vos alta May, el grupo seguía avanzando en el bosque a pesar de la tensión de ellos.

-Bueno "El Principito" es un libro famoso- explico Ash, pensando en varias posibilidades- Supongo que algo de su trama nos ayudara.

-Solo espero no tener que dejar que una serpiente me muerda- dijo algo asustada. Al ver la curiosa expresión de su amigo, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos- Si lo he leído, no eres el único amante de la lectura.

-Me alegra saber eso- dijo Ash al aire. Los pokemones los miraron y se rieron entre ellos.

Avanzaron unas cuantas horas, siempre con dirección al destino indicado. En su camino no encontraron nada raro o atemorizante. Solo el notable silencio que el bosque se sumía, por cada paso que daban parecía que la vida que antes percibían se alejaba deliberadamente.

Y eso los llenaba de temor.

Incapaz de soportar tan penetrante silencio, la castaña estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de frustración. Y digo que estuvo a punto porque un fuerte temblor sacudió el bosque y cubrió todo en una nube de arena, no dándole tiempo a nada. De inmediato Ash la tomo y la arrojo al suelo al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo.

Ese temblor duro unos pocos segundos más y tan de repente como llego, el temblor termino. Los chicos quedaron en el piso, sin atreverse a moverse ni un centímetro. Evee y Pikachu estaban igual de quietos, aferrados a las ropas de sus amos.

Ash, como siempre, dio el primer movimiento y abrió un ojo despacio para a ver su situación. Lo que le devolvió sus retinas fue lo que le hizo saltar y ahogar un gemido se sorpresa. Todo el bosque y el paisaje se habían vuelto de color rosa.

-Esto es increíble- dijo el chico, notablemente impresionado- ¿Ves lo mismo que yo Pikachu?

-Cha (Si)- respondió la rata subiéndose al hombro de su amo para obtener una mejor visual.

-Creí que sería algo peor- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y avanzando unos pasos- ¿Tu qué opinas?

Cuando la respuesta de su compañera no llego, cayó en la cuenta que ella tampoco se había movido. Volteo hacia ella y la encontró en un estado completo de shock, con sus mejillas pálidas, los músculos tensos y los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Conmovido y preocupado se acerco hasta ella y se sentó poniéndose a su nivel.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto el chico. Ella solo miro por unos minutos como si fuera lo único que tuviera en su campo visual. Después se arrojo a sus brazos e hizo algo que nadie esperaría. Lloro y lloro en los brazos de Ash.

-May, May- la llamaba intentando sacarla del estado en el que había caído- Ahora si me preocupas ¿Qué ocurre?

-Rosa, rosa- gimoteo la chica, como si estuviera ida- Odio el rosa, el rosa me trae malos recuerdos. Lo odio.

-Pero si usas cosas color rosa.

-¡Idiota!- le reto y por unos minutos volvió a ser ella- Eso es fucsia, no rosa.

Y se sumergió de nuevo en el llanto. Este parecía no tener fin. Pero Ash sabía que debían avanzar si querían salir de ese lugar. La llamo un poco mas apremiándola a avanzar pero la chica solo lloraba.

No sabiendo muy bien qué hacer, miro a los pokemones buscando una respuesta. Pero estos, se habían alejado un poco en busca de peligro, dándoles unos metros de espacio. El chico suspiro, bastante incomodo por la situación en la que estaba.

-May debemos ir- le seguía insistiendo, intentando superar su incomodidad.

-No puedo- murmuro ella, presa del llanto.

-¡Maldición!- comenzaba a exasperarse. De pronto una idea le vino a la mente y busco en sus bolsillos, rogando por lo que estaba buscando hubiera permanecido ahí- Lotería.

De sus bolsillos, saco sus lentes negros y se los coloco para ver si su idea podría funcionar. A través del vidrio de esas gafas, el color rosa se volvía de un tono marrón. Sacándoselos, se los paso a su llorosa amiga.

-Póntelos- ordeno con voz dura. Esperaba que la firmeza de su voz hiciera reaccionar a May. La chica saco su rostro del pecho del chico y vio como este le tendía sus gafas. Comprendiendo su idea, se los puso y la desaparición del temible color trajo alivio a su lamento.

-Gracias- dijo levantándose- Creo que estaré bien ahora.

-De acuerdo- dijo y se levanto.- Debemos irnos ahora, mientras más rápido lleguemos, más rápido nos iremos.

-Tienes razón- le contesto. Avanzaron unos pasos y el chico sintió como algo se colaba en su mano. Bajo la miraba y vio como la pequeña mano de su compañera estaba entre las suyas. Su incomodidad volvió.

-Por favor- rogo. Al verla tan desvalida, su corazón se ablando un poco y decidió intentar controlarse. Respiro hondo un par de veces y respondió.

-Si no hay de otra- dijo con su habitual voz fría- Solo no le digas de esto a Misty.

-¿Quién?

-Mi novia.

-Ah.

Y así avanzaron de nuevo en pleno silencio. May estaba bastante perturbada así que no decía e intentaba no pensar mucho para alejar las ganas de salir corriendo. Ash, por su parte, analizaba el incidente, intentando descifrar el porqué el bosque se volvió de ese color. Eso ayudaba a no pensar en la mano de May en la suya.

-¿El color rosa te da miedo?- pregunto inesperadamente.

-Podría decirse que si- contesto ella en voz queda. Estaba segura que el chico se burlaría de ella por eso. Pero todo lo que él hizo fue quedarse quieto en su lugar.

-Entonces eso significa…-dijo el chico mirando a todos lados. A May no se le escapo el miedo que Ash intentaba ocultar en su voz.

-¿Eso significa que?- pregunto. Pero la respuesta de Ash no hizo falta, porque la respuesta se mostro por sí misma.

De la nada un grupo de personas de diferentes edades y sexos salieron desde los arboles. Lucían muy emocionados y parecían que buscaban algo con mucha energía. De pronto se fijaron en el grupo de los chicos que los estaba mirando. Sorpresivamente señalaron a Ash y gritaron.

-¡Ahí esta!- gritaron y en menos de lo que canta un gallo rodearon al joven.

La masa se trago al chico y comenzaron a gritarle todo tipo de alabanzas y elogios. Parecía algún tipo de ídolo y ellos eran sus fans. May, Evee y Pikachu se miraron entre ellos, desconcertados. En un momento, Ash se escapo como pudo y se coloco detrás de May.

-Has que se vayan- dijo aterrorizado.-Haz que se vayan rápido, por favor.

May quiso reírse. El siempre seguro Ash, muerto de miedo como si fuera un chiquillo asustado y encima por una simple multitud. Pero recordó como él, la había ayudado antes en vez de burlarse de ella. Así que decidió devolver el favor.

La masa al ver que el motivo de su adoración había escapado se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba. El pobre, al ver que se acercaban, se agacho y se puso las manos en la cabeza como si eso pudiera esconderle. Incluso tembló casi imperceptiblemente. Pero el grupo de personas se acercaba con sus sonrisas febriles y el brillo fanático de sus ojos.

-¡QUEDENSE EN ESE LUGAR O SE ARREPENTIRAN!- se planto con firmeza la castaña, poniéndose delante del chico protegiéndolo.

Pero el grupo de fanáticos no se inmuto por las palabras de la jovencita. Tal parecía que irían hasta al mismo infierno por estar cerca de su "ídolo". Pero al ver que sus palabras habían sido ignoradas, el enojo de May surgió.

-¡PIKACHU, EVEE!- llamo a los pokemones que se habían mantenido cerca del asustado joven para protegerlo de la turba- ¡ATAQUEN!

Las mejillas de Pikachu se cargaron de electricidad que soltó en dirección de la turba que lo miraba curioso. Después Evee se lanzo hacia ellos derribándolos y mandándolos en diferentes direcciones haciendo que la turba desapareciera.

May suspiro al ver que se habían alejado y se dio la vuelta para acercarse al encogido joven. Este todavía no habría los ojos, siendo ignorante que su amenaza había desaparecido. Con calma para no asustarlo y lo toco un hombre.

-Ash- dijo llamándolo suavemente- Ya se fueron.

El chico abrió un ojo y pudo ver que era cierto. Entonces Pikachu le lamio una mejilla para tranquilizarlo e Evee se froto cariñoso contra su pierna. Viendo que el peligro se había ido, se levanto bastante sonrojado y avergonzado por el hecho ocurrido.

-Gracias- dijo colorado e intentando no mirar de frente a May. Esta la miro con una sonrisa, el chico podía ser tan tierno cuando quería.

-No hay de que- contesto, intentando no avergonzarlo más- ¿Pero qué es lo que paso?

-Este bosque refleja nuestros miedos- dijo el chico exponiendo su teoría.

-Entiendo- respondió May- A mi me asusta el color rosa y a ti…

-Ser el centro de atención- explico sencillamente el chico. Después se dio la vuelta para seguir el camino.

La joven entendió su silencio y se dispuso a seguirlo. Tomo de nuevo su mano y siguieron su camino. Ellos caminaron en silencio para intentar estar atentos a una nueva manifestación de sus miedos. Evee y Pikachu se subieron a los hombros de los jóvenes para estar más cómodos.

Pasado unas horas, llegaron al pie de la montaña sin encontrarse con ningún problema. Pero aun así no bajaron la guardia y miraron a su alrededor para ver la mejor forma de subir a la montaña. Pikachu encontró un sendero que subía por ella.

Se apresuraron a seguirlo cuando un sonido a sus espaldas los hizo voltear. Ahí vieron algo que les helo la sangre. Enfrente de May estaba un conejo blanco con un rostro francamente tierno y enfrente de Ash había un grupo de mujeres hermosas que le hacían gestos coquetos.

A los chicos se les aflojaron las piernas.

El conejo se acerco dando tiernos saltos alrededor de la castaña y las chicas rodearon a Ash, llenándole de besos y abrazos. Estos apenas y contenían sus gestos de terror. Pikachu e Evee los miraban consternados, sin saber porque sus amigos tenían miedo de eso.

De pronto el conejo se hincho y exploto formando una manada de conejos con caras de sicópatas y actitudes amenazantes que se lanzaron, intentando morder a May. Lo mismo ocurrió con las mujeres que rodeaban a Ash, todas trocaron sus rostros en forma de demonio y se lanzaron contra él.

A esto, sus amigos reaccionaron y mandaron sendos ataques a los enemigos haciéndoles retroceder. Pero no por eso dejaron sus actitudes amenazantes. Los pokemones vieron hacia atrás, buscando que sus amos les dieran instrucciones. Estos se pararon tambaleantes pero decididos a no dejarse ganar.

-Pikachu, trueno ahora- dijo Ash señalando a su miedo.

-Evee, bola sombra ahora- dijo May en igual modo.

Los ataques impactaron y los enemigos desaparecieron. Los chicos se miraron en silencio y fueron por el camino con los pokemones de nuevo en sus hombros. Aun iban de la mano pero sin mirarse a los ojos y muy avergonzados.

-Color rosa y conejos- comento Ash, intentando romper a él incomodo silencio- No es común que una mujer tema eso.

-Me traen malos recuerdos- dijo la chica y por alguna razón decidió explicarle porque- Cuando te fuiste, todos los que molestaron volvieron. Se burlaban de todo lo mío, incluyendo mis vestidos rosas. Y un día, ellos pusieron un conejo rabioso en mi banco. Al llegar a casa, me mire en el espejo y decidí nunca más usar un vestido rosa.

-Entiendo- contesto Ash sin agregar nada.

-¿A ti te asustan las mujeres?- pregunto algo curiosa-¿Debo creer que eres raro o algo así?

-No me asustan las mujeres- dijo algo ofendido- Lo que me asusta es el contacto humano. Llevo tanto tiempo solo que me asusta que alguien se quiera acercar a mí.

-Pero esto no te molesta- dijo señalando sus manos unidas- ¿O sí?

-No niego que me incomoda un poco- suspiro pero después agrego- Pero no es tan malo, debo estar acostumbrado a ti.

-Con Misty debe ser igual- dijo sin pensar. Al ver la mirada curiosa se apresuro a explicar- No puedes tener novia sino no puedes abrazarla y esas cosas.

-¿Celosa?- pregunto burlón pero volvió a suspirar- Ella es un caso especial pero supongo que la respuesta es sí.

Así avanzaron de nuevo en silencio, solo que estaba vez era uno cómodo. El mismo que se instala después de haber compartido grandes secretos. Inmersos en sus pensamientos, llegaron a la cima casi sin darse cuenta. May quiso avanzar de inmediato pero Ash la detuvo.

-Estate lista. Ahí debe estar esperando nuestros mayores miedos.

May trago saliva pero asintió decidida. Los cuatro se dirigieron a la cima que resulto ser un valle, igual al que había debajo. Ash inspecciono la zona con su mirada pero no vio nada. Estaba a punto de sonreír aliviado cuando el grito de May lo alerto. Se dio la vuelta y la vio en el suelo.

Estaba en vuelta en un aura negra y se agarraba la cabeza como si esta le doliera. Sus ojos lloraban más que antes y sus lamentos eran desgarradores.

-No me dejen sola, por favor- suplicaba. Por más que Evee le acariciaba ella no parecía darse cuenta. Alarmado se tiro hacia ella y la abrazo. Su cuerpo estaba helado.

-No estás sola- dijo Ash, algo desesperado- Estamos contigo.

-Sola, sola- murmura y más lágrimas caían de sus mejillas- Estoy sola, sola.

-No, no estás sola- al ver que ella no se detenía, levanto sus ojos- Maldición, mírame.

Pero sus ojos estaban velados por una película de lágrimas que no la dejaban ver bien. Sin saber que más hacer, la acurruco en su pecho y le acaricio el cabello. Pikachu e Evee se frotaban en sus piernas, intentándole darle calor.

-May no estás sola, Pikachu e Evee están contigo- y venciendo su incomodidad le dio un beso en el cabello- Y yo estaré siempre que me necesites.

Eso hizo a reaccionar a May que levanto su mirada perdida al chico y se aferro a sus ropas.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si

Entonces el aura negra desapareció y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de May, sonrisa que Ash correspondió. Entonces los dos se levantaron y miraron a su alrededor. El valle seguía tan desierto como cuando llegaron. No parecía nada fuera de lo común.

-Algo falta- murmuro Ash rompiéndose la cabeza, intentando averiguarlo. May lo miraba algo curiosa y molesta.

-¿Por qué a ti no te pasa nada?- molesta miro a su alrededor- ¿Dónde está tu mas grande miedo?

-Debe ser porque el mío ya se cumplió- dijo misteriosamente bajando la cabeza- Mama murió y yo sigo aquí.

-Perdón no lo sabía- respondió con pena la chica- Y eso que estaba enfrente de mis ojos.

-Eso es- salto inesperadamente Ash.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo May algo asustada y mirando al paisaje en busca de peligro.

-Yellow dijo que el principito tenía razón- comenzó a explicar el chico-¿Te acuerdas una de las frases más famosas del libro?

-"Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos- dijo la chica- Es cierto, debe faltar algo que no podemos ver.

El chico pensó las pruebas que habían pasado. Se concentro en los miedos de May, buscando una respuesta. Rosa, conejos, soledad. Algo tenían que significar en concreto. May hacia lo mismo, miedo al contacto y a la atención y su madre muerta. La idea les golpeo con la fuerza de una epifanía.

-Lo tengo- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Tu tienes miedo de mostrarte como verdaderamente eres por miedo a que te vuelvan a dejar sola- dijo Ash golpeando sus manos entre ellas.

-Tú tienes miedo a que te quieran y te dejen solo de nuevo, como cuando tu madre murió- dijo May contenta batiendo sus palmas.

-Eso fue una estupenda lección de psicología pero de que sirve- dijo Ash al aire.

-Conocer sus miedos es el primer paso para alcanzar la sabiduría- dijo una voz. Los chicos voltearon hacia arriba y vieron una criatura flotando sobre ellas.

-Mi nombre es Azelf- dijo lo que obviamente era un pokemon de color azul y frotando arriba de ellos - Soy el guardián de este mundo. Han pasado su prueba, solo aquellos que reconocen y aceptan sus miedos en vez de huir de ellos, pueden considerarse fuertes.

-Eso significa que…-dijeron ambos muchachos. Pero el pokemon no dijo nada y se acerco hasta ellos y puso sus patas sobre sus cabezas, el gorro de Ash y el pañuelo de May brillaron y la forma de un cuarto de círculo apareció en ellas.

-Espero que mis hermanos sean bondadosos con ustedes y puedan cumplir con su prueba restante- dijo cerrando los ojos y golpeando sus patas.

Sin darles tiempo a replicar, Celebi apareció y se los llevo de vuelta al bosque.

* * *

N/A

Hola ya se termino un capitulo nuevo. Vimos los miedos de estos personajes, intente poner humor y algunos miedos que en apariencia sean ridículos pero que al final tengan una justificación psicología para que sean lógicos después de todo.

En el siguiente capítulo nos espera la segunda prueba de los chicos, coqueteos de Ash a Yellow y golpes cortesía de May. También veremos la triste escena de Delia muriendo en un hospital y como el padre de Ash lo dejo solo con sus abuelos.

Ah, momento de publicidad estoy por publicar tres historias nuevas: una de Rozen Maiden, otra de Yu Gi Oh y GX y una historia de Pokemon pero Pokeshipping. Si algunas son de su agrado espero verlos por ahí.

Sin mas que decir que espero sus comentarios.


End file.
